Un Pétale de Tulipe jaune
by LadyPoulpy
Summary: COMPLETE. En quatre ans, ce que tous semblent oublier, c'est qu'Adagio aussi a changé. OC/Rayan Zaidi
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : _« L'automne est un andante mélancolique et gracieux qui prépare admirablement le solennel adagio de l'hiver. »_ \- Georges Sand

La caresse de sa main contre sa cuisse était longue, agréable, sensuelle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face au contact de sa peau contre celle de Rayan. Il approfondit son baiser, dur, sauvage, tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à sa provocation qu'en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Le jeune professeur remonta sa main presque trop lentement sur elle, mais cela n'eût que pour effet de faire durer le plaisir. Brusquement, il passa ses doigts derrière la nuque de sa partenaire alors que l'autre main jouait entre sa clavicule et son sein. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Dieu qu'il la voulait sienne !

Mais Adagio, espiègle, prit Rayan à son propre jeu en le poussant vers le lit, elle à califourchon sur lui. Son corps à rat du sien, elle laissait libre cours à la passion qui la prenait.

Ce soir, seuls eux seraient les maîtres de la nuit. Et ils savaient que l'heure n'était pas celle de dormir.

* * *

Adagio Renoir s'était levée ce matin dans un nouvel appartement, une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle vie.

Son père, fraîchement muté dans une ville beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle se permette de ne pas le suivre, l'avait emmené avec lui sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Elle avait donc passé quatre ans ailleurs. Loin de tous. À présent, plus rien n'était pareil. La ville avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus Amoris City tel qu'elle l'avait connu. C'était juste un tas d'immeuble.

La jeune femme avait quitté ses amis, celui qu'elle aimait pour aller ailleurs… Et le pire, c'était que malgré les promesses de se revoir régulièrement et de rester en contact, la distance et le prix des billets de trains avaient eu raison d'eux. Ou plutôt d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'après quatre ans de séparation, Adagio était revenue dans la ville de ses souvenirs pour terminer ses études une bonne fois pour toute. Ou du moins sa dernière année de fac. Un doctorat d'histoire de l'art était plutôt envisageable. Elle en avait même très envie.

L'Anteros Academy, encore un nom de fillette pensa la jeune femme, était devenu l'Université où achèvera tout. Le tout pour le tout.

C'est ainsi, que dans un dernier soupir, qu'elle releva ses cheveux teints dans une queue de cheval, enfila sa veste en cuir et quitta son domicile. Elle serait une nouvelle personne.

Terminé la petite lycéenne niaise et totalement dénuée de répondant. Elle avait changé et elle ne s'en cacherait pas.

Elle ne serait plus la petite Adagio craintive et chétive.

Physiquement parlant, elle n'était déjà plus la même. Adagio avait troqué ses cheveux brun contre une teinture bleue qui couvrait les extrémités de ses cheveux durant tout le temps de ses quatre premières années de facultés. Néanmoins, ses cheveux étant beaucoup trop long et ne voulant pas dépenser une fortune à couvrir toute sa tête, elle ne retenta pas l'expérience.

Cependant, elle avait gardé ses bas résilles, ses Doc Martens et ses vestes excentriques. Si ce n'est dire la veste en cuir qui allait de pair avec sa moto. Moto qui n'était pas encore arrivée à Amoris City, son déménagement étant trop proche.

L'Université n'était pas très loin de là où elle vivait. C'était un assez bon compromis, ça lui permettait d'étudier sereinement à son domicile sans prendre de chambre d'étudiante. Une colocation inutile qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire. De plus, son cursus d'arts appliqués effectué durant ses premières années de faculté lui avait permis d'entrer directement en master d'Histoire de l'Art, sans passer par les premières années du cursus. Aucune perte de temps inutile, tel qu'elle aimait procéder.

C'est comme cela qu'elle trouva un tableau avec les directives à suivre, juste à l'entrée du campus. Elle pensait que les formalités seraient minimes après le gros dossier qu'elle avait dû envoyer à l'établissement.

Quel doux euphémisme.

Elle vit ainsi que l'inscription aux cours qu'elle souhaitait devait se faire avec leurs professeurs respectifs et que sa carte d'étudiante devait être récupérée auprès du responsable adéquat dans la journée, sans quoi cela pourrait devenir compliqué de valider son dossier.

La jeune femme soupira. Pourquoi l'administration de ce genre d'établissement était toujours compliquée malgré la fournée de papier que chaque élève s'évertuait à remplir avant inscription ?

-« …Adagio ? Adagio Renoir ? C'est toi ? »

La voix, cette voix lui était familière.

-« Rosalya ? »

-« Oh mon Dieu, tu es revenue ! Tu m'as trop manquée ma chérie ! »

La tornade blanche qui avait eu l'habitude de tout balayer sur son passage durant ses années lycée s'était littéralement jetée sur elle, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rosalya. » Répondit la jeune femme en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Souffla-t-elle ?

-« Cinquième année de psycho, et toi ? »

-« Cinquième année d'histoire de l'art. »

-« C'est vrai que tu t'entendais bien avec Pierrick… » Répondit Rosalya, songeuse.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de connaître où ne pas connaitre. Car _la culture trace des chemins droits ; mais les chemins tortueux sans profit sont ceux-là mêmes du génie._1 »

-« Hum… William Blake ? Un petit romantique hein ! »

-« Bravo, c'est le cas de le dire. » Fit Adagio, enjouée.

-« Tu t'es déjà inscrite ou pas encore ? »

-« Il me reste les inscriptions aux cours. »

-« Ah, la même pour moi. Ça te dit que l'on se retrouve au bar du campus pour fêter nos retrouvailles ? J'amènerai Alexy, comme ça on pourra reformer notre bon vieux groupe ! »

-« Oh oui, ce serait génial mais… je n'ai pas fini d'emménager… J'ai encore des colis à intercepter. »

Rosalya arqua un sourcil.

-« Ils doivent être sacrément gros tes colis pour paniquer à ce point. »

Adagio eut un rire nerveux.

-« Un peu qu'il est gros. Ma moto devrait arriver dans la soirée ou demain. Comme je vis seule, si je loupe le facteur mon bébé risque d'être réexpédié. »

-« Une moto ? Sérieusement ? »

-« En trois ans, il peut se passer beaucoup de chose. »

-« Effectivement, concéda Rosa.

-« Mais… Si tu veux, vous pouvez venir tous les deux chez moi ce soir ou demain ? Je serais ravie de vous accueillir. Par contre, c'est encore le bordel. »

-« Génial ! C'est toujours la même maison ou tu as pris un appart ? »

-« J'ai emménagé dans mon ancien loft, en effet. »

-« A ce soir alors ! Je dois y aller, j'ai des courses à faire ! »

A peine eut-elle le temps de lever la main que son amie du lycée était déjà partie.

-« Ah, sacrée Rosalya. »

* * *

C'est un attroupement, un peu plus loin qui attira son attention. Visiblement, tous les étudiants se rendaient dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre, situé au fond du bâtiment de l'entrée.

-« Un par un s'il vous plaît ! Roh, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre une semaine de plus en Italie moi ! » Murmura un homme, blond, à peine plus grand qu'elle le nez plongé dans ses papiers. Ce jeune homme devait être le fameux responsable que tout le monde devait chercher.

Adagio laissa les plus pressé passer devant elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se faire remarquer dès le début en refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quand son tour arriva, elle s'exprima même posément :

-« Bonjour, je souhaite récupérer ma carte d'étudiante s'il vous plaît. »

Mollement, le responsable lui donna une carte vierge qui lui demanda de remplir. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention pour se diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre. Quelle impolitesse. Visiblement, cette année promettait.

La jeune femme sortit de l'amphithéâtre assez rapidement, mal à l'aise à cause du nombre impressionnant d'élève qui commençaient à investir la salle. Néanmoins, en rejoignant l'entrée, elle percuta un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle. Intérieurement, l'étudiante se mordit la langue d'être toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

-« Euh… Je suis désolée ! » S'excusa la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, elle vit l'homme prendre une expression étonné.

-« Ce n'est rien, vous venez pour un cours ? » Dit-il, gentiment.

C'était visiblement à elle que l'on parlait. L'homme, qu'elle venait juste de bousculer, était visiblement bien habillé et un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Sans doute un autre membre du personnel administratif. Quelle gourde. C'était une bonne manière de se faire remarquer un premier jour. Mais Adagio nota le charisme dont été doté le spécimen d'en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement… fascinants.

-« Art Moderne et contemporain. » Répondit-elle immédiatement. « Pour valider ma dernière année. » Ajouta la jeune femme.

-« Vous tombez bien, j'en suis le professeur, je suis Rayan Zaidi, le professeur de cette même matière, Mademoiselle… »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner son prénom mais une main attira le professeur hors de sa portée.

-"Rayan, venez, nous allons être en retard pour la réunion d'information !" Lâche une voix nasillarde bien trop connue aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-"Ah, oui, merci Melody." Lui répondit-il, gentiment.

Il se retourna vers son interlocutrice pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Seule une carte d'étudiante fraichement remplie brillait au sol.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut soulagée de voir que personne de l'avait suivie. Melody… la déléguée de son ancien lycée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup eut d'affinité avec elle. Cette fille était beaucoup trop coincée pour son propre bien. Fallait-il, comme elle, faire passer le règlement avant les sentiments d'une personne ? Aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas ses valeurs à elle.

Adagio avait failli avoir de sérieux ennuis à cause de la jeune femme. Et ce n'est pas qu'elle était rancunière, mais elle avait arrêtée d'espérer pouvoir être amie avec la brunette. Et ces quatre ans d'absence lui avait permis de rayer son nom de la carte.

Secrètement, elle espérait qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

La réunion d'information avait rapidement vidé le campus alors qu'elle n'était destinée qu'aux internes. Beaucoup de professeurs n'étaient déjà plus à disposition des élèves, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Adagio.

Alors elle s'asseyait sur un des bancs et entreprit de sortir son petit carnet à dessin. C'était un carnet en cuir noir d'un petit format A5, ce qui facilitait le transport sans être trop petit non plus. Et la chance étant de son côté, elle avait apporté son aquarelle ainsi que des pinceaux réservoir à eau qui lui permettait de ne pas trop s'encombrer. Du coup, elle dessina le paysage, les cerisiers encore en fleur…

* * *

-"Ouiiin !"

Les pleurs de cet enfant l'avaient attiré. Elle avait le choix entre terminer son dessin et accessoirement son inscription, la réunion étant sans doute terminée ou aider ce pauvre petit chou. Le choix se fit de lui-même. Hors de question de faire passer ses intérêts avant celui des autres. Surtout que la situation valait le coup d'œil.

-"Maman, je veux descendre !" Sanglota le petit.

Il était coincé dans un arbre, un peu en dehors de l'université, se retenant à une grosse branche, le dos face au sol et risquait la chute. La mère était en bas, la poussette contenant le probable petit frère à la main. Il était évident qu'elle était tiraillée entre laisser le plus jeune seul ou sauver l'autre.

Adagio ne se posa pas plus de question qu'elle monta dans l'arbre. Il n'était pas très haut mais il était évident que tomber d'une hauteur pareil ne serait pas très agréable. Encore moins pour un môme.

-"Eh ! Attrape ma main !" Lança la brunette au garçon.

Toujours les larmes aux yeux il essaya de bouger avant de répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas, se rattachant encore plus à la branche qui soutenait son poids.

L'étudiante serra les dents avant d'attraper la grosse branche la plus proche pour se hisser dessus, espérant qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Agilement, elle atteignit la branche ou se trouvait le garçon et l'attrapa par les hanches. Il n'était pas aussi léger qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Elle ramena sa prise contre elle et commença petit à petit à descendre. Lorsque les branches devinrent brindilles, elle prit le parti de laisser le garçon sur une branche plus bas qui lui permettait, normalement, de redescendre sans encombre.

Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'il avait atteint le sol, elle tenta de rejoindre la terre ferme à son tour jusqu'à qu'elle fut arrêtée, ou plutôt interrompu par le craquement de la branche qui soutenait son poids. La chute était imminente.

-"Un oiseau…"

Telles étaient les paroles de Rayan Zaidi lorsque la jeune femme était tombé de l'arbre sur lui. Avait-il été subjugué par celle qui serait sans doute son étudiante ? Sans doute.

C'est un oiseau. Un magnifique oiseau.

Quant à elle, elle fut surprise de ne pas être tombée plus bas. Sa chute ne fut pas violente. Peut-être brutale mais aucunement violente. Voir l'homme rencontré plus tôt l'avait un étonnée mais seule la gratitude et la reconnaissance étaient visibles dans son regard.

-"Oh ! Je suis… vraiment désolée !"

Ce n'est qu'après qu'Adagio se rendit compte être toujours affalée sur ce professeur, elle se retira de suite avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

-« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit-il, songeur. « _L'âme a des illusions comme l'oiseau a des ailes ; c'est ce qui la soutient.__2_ »

La phrase, à peine murmurée, était une phrase qu'Adagio avait déjà lue quelque part, elle en était certaine.

-« Victor Hugo ? » souffla-t-elle, interrogative.

Rayan reprit cet air étonné avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-« C'est cela. »

-« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi une citation sur l'âme ? » Fit-elle, curieuse.

Mais c'est le moment que choisi la mère de l'enfant pour rejoindre le duo.

-« Oh merci mademoiselle ! Mon chérie… je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans lui ! »

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-« Merci mada-moiselle. » Fit le petit anciennement coincé dans l'arbre. Il baissait la tête, honteux.

-« Ce n'est rien ! » Répondit Adagio en agitant des mains. « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Toi, petit, essaie de ne plus inquiéter ta maman, tu me promets ? »

-« Oui ! » Cria-t-il, avec un grand sourire, sourire qu'Adagio lui rendait.

Et la mère et le petit s'éloignèrent alors que la jeune femme leur faisait toujours coucou jusqu'à qu'ils s'échappent de leur champ de vision.

-« Oh non ! »

Et c'est avec effroi qu'Adagio se rendit compte l'heure.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Fit le professeur Zaidi, amusée par cette prise de conscience soudaine.

-« Les inscriptions au cours moderne et contemporain… J'ai complètement oubliée ! » Répondit-elle, dépitée.

* * *

(1)_Le mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer_ (1793), Les Proverbes de l'Enfer de William Blake

C'est un peintre rattaché au Symbolisme et au Romantique (XVIII-XIXeme siècle), à ne pas confondre avec le romantique issu de la croyance commune qui est rattaché à l'amour. En littérature et en art, le Romantique est un mouvement qui symbolise la grandeur, l'expression de la nature et des sentiments face à la petitesse de l'homme. _Le Voyageur_ de Caspar David Friedrich en est une bonne illustration.  
(2) Citation de Victor Hugo  
Papa du Drame Romantique Pour ceux qui, comme moi passent le bac de français cette année, le Drame Romantique est un genre théâtrale en rupture avec la Tragédie et la Comédie classique mêlant différents genres et tons. C'est la rupture avec les anciennes règles du théâtre (trois unités, vraisemblance, bienséance) qui permet de jouer sur plusieurs époques, plusieurs lieux et de diviser les intrigues.

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il est indispensable pour la suite.  
Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour le dire, mais cette fiction ne comportera que neuf chapitres, voir un dixième pour un épilogue. Trois chapitres dont celui-ci sont déjà terminés et j'ai des extraits par-ci par là d'écrit. J'aurait bien aimé avancer plus avant de poster, mais avec les révisions du bac c'est plus compliqués... Et comme je travaille durant l'été et ai quelques stages, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en ligne.

Du coup, vous verrez que j'insère beaucoup de citations de grands auteurs ou d'artistes. Je me comprends quand moi j'écris, mais cela peut vite devenir technique par moment et j'avoue que j'ai très peur de perdre des gens comme ça... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, je reviendrai bientôt vers vous pour le second chapitre : )

A bientôt !  
PS : Je travaille également sur des illustrations pour alimenter le récit, il est probable que les textes soient édité au fur et à mesure de ma progression !  
Merci à Ydriana sur AS pour ses corrections


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : « _On reconnaît un __oiseau__ en écoutant son chant, on reconnaît un homme en écoutant ce qu'il dit._ » - Proverbe Chinois

Adagio avait été ravie de savoir, ou plutôt de comprendre que cet homme, bien qu'il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, s'avérait être le fameux professeur d'art moderne et contemporain.

-« Adagio Renoir donc. »

La jeune femme se retourna, éberluée vers son professeur. Etait-il devin ?

-« Mais… Comment ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée et je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir mis de photo dans mon dossier ! »

-« Ehe ! Dans ce cas, il faudra remédier à cela jeune fille ! J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire des noms, donc imaginez si tous mes élèves étaient comme vous ! » Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. « Vous avez simplement fait tomber ceci lors de notre rencontre. » Et il lui tandis sa carte.

Adagio s'empourpra de honte en voyant qu'elle avait égaré sa carte dès le premier jour. Néanmoins, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait été retrouvée et qu'on le lui a restitué assez rapidement.

-« Merci beaucoup. Pour tout à l'heure avec l'arbre, pour l'inscription et pour la carte. »

-« Sachez, mademoiselle, que_ les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais.__1_ »

-« Oscar Wilde. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Dans ce cas, je suis ravie d'être considérée comme une folie. Ou du moins, que vous ne regrettez pas que je vous sois tombé dessus. Car _rien n'est moins digne de sympathie qu'une sensibilité qui n'est pas doublée de charité.__2_»

-« Louis Dumur. Je suppose qu'il s'agit là que de la sensibilité de l'artiste. »

-« Alors êtes-vous historien avant l'artiste ou artiste avant l'historien ? »

-« _L'art, est à l'image de la création. C'est un symbole, tout comme le monde terrestre est un symbole du cosmos._3 Cela me fait supposer que l'un est art et que l'autre l'est tout également. »

-« Hn… je crois que j'ai un doute… un indice ? » Répondit-elle, joueuse.

-« Vingtième siècle, Allemand, expressionnisme et art abstrait. »

-« Paul Klee. » Conclut-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Revenons à notre affaire. Je crois que tous vos papiers sont en règles. C'était une discussion ma foi, fort sympathique. J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de converser avec vous plus souvent. _Cui-cui_. »

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

-« Qu'est-ce que-»

Le professeur Zaidi prit une expression amusée, provocante.

-« Vous m'aviez demandé le pourquoi du comment de ma citation. Je suppose que maintenant vous en avez la réponse. Sachez que j'ai l'habitude de donner des surnoms à mes élèves. Bonne journée Cui-cui ! »

Et il la laissa en plan et littéralement sur le cul.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, qu'Adagio commença le chemin vers son chez elle, toute souriante. Monsieur Zaidi… Ses cours promettaient d'être intéressants ! Leur échange verbal avait été très stimulant !

C'est donc toute souriante que la jeune femme fit un détour par une supérette qu'elle avait aperçu non loin de son chez elle. Qui disait soirée, disait alcool ! Elle se souvenait de sa première année de faculté où elle avait dû mentir à la vendeuse sur son âge… Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part.

Riant de ses anciens… exploits, Adagio prit un pack de bières et des chips avant de se rendre en caisse et régler ses achats. Et c'est tout juste avant de quitter la boutique qu'une affiche attira son attention. Les couleurs, la gamme chromatique de celle-ci était… familière à l'œil exercé de la jeune femme.

Alors elle entreprit de se rapprocher du morceau de papier accroché au mur avant d'en reconnaître le contenu. Et son cœur en rata un battement. _Castiel…_

Adagio se promit d'en parler avec ses deux amis. Elle savait que son ex-petit copain avait continué dans la musique, mais pas qu'il avait pris de l'ampleur dans le domaine ! Pas au point que son groupe donne des concerts aussi… important !

Immédiatement, elle regretta de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour lui aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Car avant de se mettre ensemble, ils avaient aussi été de bons amis. Et les amis, ça se soutient.

Devait-elle lui envoyer un message pour lui annoncer son retour en ville et féliciter son accomplissement ?

Non. Quitte à le faire, elle le ferait face à face.

Adagio arracha l'affiche d'un coup de main avant de la fourrer dans son sac, quittant à pas décidés la supérette.

* * *

-« Aaaah ! Je suis désolée de mon retard ! » S'excusa Adagio en courant mollement vers sa porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle eut aperçu ses deux amis.

-« C'est rien ! » Lui répondu Rosalya. « On est arrivé il y a pas longtemps. »

Son regard se porta sur la boisson.

-« Et puis… Tu as l'air de savoir te faire pardonner ! » Fit-elle, le regard emplie de malice.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria Alexy, tragique. « Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Adagio !? »

Le boucan qu'avait déclenché Alexy rendit hilare les deux jeunes filles.

-« Alexy ? » Questionna Rosalya.

-« Oui ? » Répondit-il.

-« Ne change jamais. » Compléta Adagio en levant un doigt.

-« Promis ! »

Il ajouta un clin d'œil à sa parole pour la compléter, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer Rosalya.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour rentrer ! » Proposa joyeusement Adagio.

-« Le déluge ! » Mima Rosalya.

Ils rirent une dernière fois avant d'investir le loft d'Adagio.

Celle-ci ferma sa porte à clé avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

-« Le facteur n'est pas passé je suppose ? »

-« Si, mais j'ai intercepté le colis, ne t'inquiète pas. Il t'attend dans le garage. »

-« Rosa. Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi, Ada'. Moi aussi. »

Alexy les regardait incrédule.

-« Euuuh. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

-« Ah, désolée, il n'était pas avec moi Ada'. Je peux lui dire ou tu t'en charge ? »

-« A toi l'honneur ! »

Rosalya ria un petit instant, avant de se reprendre.

-« Et bien… Il se trouve qu'en quatre ans, notre cher Adagio a bien changé, mon p'tit Alex' ! »

-« Soit plus vague encore, je t'en prie ! » Gémit-il.

-« Elle a une moto qui transpire la classicitude ! »

_Gné._

-« Quoiiiiiiii ?! Et tu m'as caché ça ! Vilaine fille ! Pour la peine tu seras privée de ta première bière ! » Dit-il en poitant du doigt Adagio.

-« Maaaiiis, euh. Tu es méchant ! » Geigna-t-elle.

-« Tu ne seras pardonné qu'à une seule condition. »

-« Me laisser faire à la prochaine journée shopping ? »

-« C'est envisageable mais non. »

-« Me laisser tartiner le visage de miel devant une ruche ? »

-« Me crois-tu si cruel ?! »

Adagio lança un regard complice à Rosalya sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

-« Non plus. » Concéda Alexy. « Tu devras m'accorder une ballade avec toi sur ta bécane d'enfer ! »

-« Vendu ! » Cria-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Le groupe ria aux éclats jusqu'à que chacun reprennent son souffle.

-« Alors, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ma jolie ? » Questionna Alexy.

-« Et bien… Dernière année d'Histoire de l'Art et toi ? » -« Histoire de l'Art ? C'est spécial. Mais tu sais bien que ça n'a jamais été mon truc. » Concéda-t-il en lui tirant la langue. « Moi je suis en socio' ! »

-« Dans ce cas, tu sauras, monsieur la dernière année de sociologie, qu'il est mal vu de critiquer la filière d'autrui. » Répondit Adagio malicieusement.

-« Ou alors, un bon moyen de sympathiser avec un nouveau venu avec un usage abusif de provocation ? »

-« _A la liberté de provocation, répond la liberté d'objection !__4_ » Rétorqua la petite Renoir.

-« C'est de qui ? » Fit curieusement Rosalya.

-« Bernard Pivot. Un monsieur orthographe du siècle dernier. »

-« Je crois que c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai du mal à piffrer les Arts, ils sont trop… philosophiques pour moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Ada', moi je t'aimerai toujours ! »

-« C'est ça, vilain garnement ! Bon, on boit ? »

-« No problemo ma poulette ! » Clama Alexy.

Alors chacun prit une bouteille avant de se rendre compte… qu'il n'y avait pas de décapsuleur.

-« Attend. Tu veux dire qu'après ton déménagement, tu as pensé à prendre ton petit nounours qui trainait sur ta table, un sous table, des verres, mais pas de décapsuleur ?! Où est ta table qu'on en finisse ! » Lança Rosalya.

-« NON ! Pas la table ! » Cria Adagio en se tenant à son bras. « Mes parents vont me tuer s'ils ne voient ne serait-ce, qu'une seule trace dessus ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Laisse-moi faire ! » Continua Adagio. « La même situation nous est arrivé en soirée il y a deux ans. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à décapsuler un cidre-rosé avec une petite cuillère. »

Rosalya haussa un sourcil avant de lui céder sa boisson.

-« D'accord. Juste pour le coup d'œil, je veux voir ça. »

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour attraper une petite cuillère de métal avant de glisser l'embout sous la capsule, appuyant de toute ses forces sous les différents recoins sous les yeux sceptiques de ses amis.

Dans un dernier coup rageur, la capsule s'envola vers de nouveaux cieux.

Face à l'exploit, Rosalya ne put que s'incliner, avant de tirer la bière vers elle et boire la première gorgée.

-« N'empêche. Du cidre-rosé. Tu me déçois ma petite. Il était bien frais au moins ? »

-« C'était pas si mauvais. Ça avait un goût de tagada, on avait chaud, c'était tout ce qu'il restait dans le frigo. »

-« Alors tu es pardonnée. » Conclu Alexy.

Lorsque la dernière bouteille fut décapsulée, ils trinquèrent.

-« Santé, mes amis. A nos retrouvailles ! » Cria l'élément masculin du groupe.

-« A nos retrouvailles. »

* * *

-« Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça sur le chemin. »

Adagio sortit le morceau de papier qu'elle avait arraché sur le mur.

-« Des nouvelles de Castiel ? » S'hasarda-t-elle à demander, affiche à l'appui.

-« Oh tu sais, on n'a jamais vraiment été très proche de lui. » Commença Rosalya. « Alors après ton départ, on s'est un peu perdu de vu. Par contre, je sais que ça a l'air de marcher pour lui. Son groupe prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. »

-« Mais, pourquoi c'est toi qui nous demande ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ton ex. Tu n'es pas du tout restée en contact avec lui je suppose ? » Questionna Alexy.

-« Tu supposes bien. » Soupira Adagio. « Ça va facilement faire trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas revu. La distance a eu raison de nous. Et avec le temps, on a arrêté de s'envoyer des messages. »

-« Et tu voudrais aller à son concert ? »

-« Comment tu-»

-« Oh pitié Adagio. Ca fait peut être quatre ans, mais je ne suis pas débile. Je la connais, cette lueur dans ton regard. » Lâcha la blanche.

-« Oui. Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir et voir ce qu'il est devenu. »

-« Alors allons-y. » Sourit Alexy.

Et la bande, pour qui chaque membre avait eu l'appréhension de revoir le troisième membre du trio, s'enlaçait. Car _l'amitié n'est que l'égoïsme des gens de cœur._ – Gustave Flaubert.

* * *

(1)_Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ d'Oscar Wilde

Un petit rappel de l'auteur cité dans le premier épisode de Campus Life ! Le film datant des années... cinquante je crois est une pépite regorgeant de symbole. A voir !  
(2)_Petits aphorismes sur la sensibilité_ (1892) de Louis Dumur  
(3)_Théorie de l'Art Moderne_ de Paul Klee  
Tout est dit dans le texte pour lui : p  
(4)_Le métier de lire_ de Bernard Pivot  
Same.

Et c'est un autre chapitre que se termine, sans doute le moins long de la fiction mais on a la suite de la conversation avec Rayan, je suppose que cela peut me faire pardonner ? Le prochain chapitre aura encore plus de Rayan, de citations et d'Adagio :3  
Néanmoins, à partir de ce week-end, je vais me consacrer à fond à mes révisions pour le bac de français, donc je ne suis pas certaine de réussir de poster. Le prochain chapitre sera donc, soit pour lundi soir à la sortie de l'examen, soit pour mardi dans la journée : )  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis très ouverte aux retours ! De même si vous trouvez des petites coquilles, je ne suis pas infaillible, je serai ravie de les corriger avec votre aide !  
Merci à Ydriana et urgentiste sur AS pour leurs corrections


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : « _Si je mourrai là-bas sur le front de l'armée, Tu pleurerais un jour ô Lou ma bien aimée, Et puis mon souvenir s'éteindrai comme meurt, Un obus éclatant sur le front de l'armée, Un bel obus semblable aux mimosas en fleur. »_ \- Guillaume Apollinaire

Ses deux amis l'avait quitté aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Ils avaient bien rigolé, Adagio ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse de les voir. Leur parler lui avait fait du bien.

Le réveil s'était avéré plus difficile. Ils avaient cours aujourd'hui, donc faire une soirée la nuit précédente n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle. Voire carrément pas. La jeune femme sentait la peau de son visage tirer, ainsi que les muscles fatigués de son corps alors qu'elle n'était encore que dans son lit. Son alarme avait déjà sonné dix bonnes minutes plus tôt et c'est ce qui la tira du lit. Hors de question de risquer le retard dès le premier jour !

Et c'est ainsi que la routine du matin recommença, en plein milieu des cartons.

Adagio s'était habillée assez rapidement pour même partir en avance. Sa moto aurait peut-être besoin d'essence, ne serait-ce que pour le retour. Et comme ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son bébé, elle trouva préférable de prendre sa veste en cuir, un long pantalon noir et de s'attacher les cheveux afin d'éviter l'accident dès le début de l'année. Mieux ne vaut pas tenter le diable si tôt.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle ferma tout à clé pour enfin se rendre au garage. Sa moto l'attendait là, fière. C'est toute excitée qu'elle caressa le cuir de sa banquette et huma l'odeur du fer froid. Décidément, ça lui avait beaucoup trop manqué. Et lorsqu'elle entendit enfin le ronronnement de son engin, nous pûmes constater que ni la bécane, ni son propriétaire ne se trouvaient encore sur les lieux.

* * *

Il fallait bien avouer que son arrivée ce matin-là avait suscité quelques sifflements. C'est qu'elle était cool sur sa moto !

Melody n'était pas vraiment de cet avis-là.

Ces quatre dernières années, elle avait vu la plupart des étudiants arriver en voiture. Et encore, ce n'était que pour ceux habitant la ville voisine et ayant et le permis, et les moyens.

Alors, elle, qui était si familière au règlement, aux bonnes manières, n'avait pas vu l'arrivée de cette moto d'un bon œil. Ça allait faire parler de son occupant et créer un remue-ménage inutile.

Les étudiants n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour les distraire de leurs études.

Donc oui, Melody ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Ni pour l'établissement, ni pour les autres, ni pour elle.

Et pourtant, elle avait une intime sensation de déjà vu lorsque la propriétaire du véhicule retira son masque, ne serait-ce que pour l'allure générale du personnage. La couleur de ces cheveux. La forme de ce visage. La carrure de ce corps.

Melody connaissait cette personne. Elle en avait la certitude.

Alors aussi certaine qu'elle était, la jeune femme attendit que la nouvelle arrivante ait cadenassé son véhicule et entamé son chemin vers une salle de cours pour l'aborder. Elle était intriguée, elle voulait savoir.

Car Melody détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle avait soif de savoir, de connaissance.

-« Bonjour et bienvenue à Anteros Academy ! Je suis Melody, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'une quelconque information. »

Elle avait souri, mais seul Dieu savait à quel point il était travaillé. Que ce sourire était l'une de ses armes favorites pour accéder à ses buts.

Et bien qu'Adagio n'en connaisse pas les détails, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ce sourire. Elle avait l'impression de parler à une affiche de bienvenue, à un mur qui l'oubliera le moment venu.

-« Je suis… » Elle hésita. Adagio ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui reparler. Enfin, pas comme ça. Mais elle soupira. Dans le pire des cas, elles seraient sans doute amenées à se revoir par la suite. Et puis elle n'arrangerait pas vraiment son cas en mentant sur la question. Mais l'omission était-elle considérer comme mensonge ?

-«… Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis désolée, j'ai cours, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, mais nous serons sans doute amenée à nous revoir. »

-« Eh, mais attend, je… »

Et Adagio prit la poudre d'escampette.

-« A plus tard ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de complètement disparaître du champ de vision de la brune.

* * *

-« Ah Cui-cui ! On n'attendait plus que vous, installez-vous, on va commencer. »

Se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Fait.

-« Zut. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le reta-»

Le professeur Zaidi haussa rapidement un sourcil avant de la couper :

-« Non non, vous n'êtes pas en retard, le cours devrait commencer dans… »

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-« Oh, et bien maintenant. Dans tous les cas, je suppose _qu'arriver tous les jours à son travail avec une heure de retard est un signe de ponctualité1._ »

-« Jacques Sternberg ? » Répondit-elle, ignorant l'auditoire éberlué. « Il avait bien raison en disant qu'écrire un roman de deux-cent cinquante page était à la portée de n'importe quel écrivain mais que peu pouvait se targuer d'avoir eu deux-cent soixante-dix idées de contes différents. »

-« Vrai. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'assemblée, comptant le nombre d'élève avant de continuer :

-« Vous m'avez l'air d'être tous présent, je suppose que l'on peut commencer. »

-« Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là à la réunion d'information, je suis Rayan Zaidi, votre professeur d'Art Moderne et Contemporain. Nous nous suivront durant l'année entière dans un voyage que je n'espère pas long et fastidieux. Enfin. Il le sera peut-être pour vous, mais si vous fournissez un travail rigoureux toute l'année, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vos diplômes. Après tout, _il n'a qu'__une __façon__ d'__apprendre__ : C'__est __par__ l'__action__. __Tout__ ce __que _vous avez _besoin__ de __savoir__, c'__est__ le __voyage __qui _vous_ l'enseignera _2_._

_L'Alchimiste de… de…_ Adagio avait déjà entendu ces mots. Elle était même certaine qu'ils étaient issus de ce livre, qu'on lui avait lu, petite. Et actuellement, son cerveau brulait de se souvenir du nom de l'auteur.

Il était clair que cet homme avait un don certain pour charmer son auditoire. Et Adagio ne valait pas mieux que les autres, elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres.

-« Vous vous rendrez compte, dans la manière dont j'ai appelé votre amie, que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de donner des petits surnoms aux élèves de mes classes. Et pourtant, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'enseigne. Déjà, parce que j'ai une mémoire des noms inexistante, et parce que ces petits surnoms sont, de manière générale, déterminés par vos actions dans ma classe. Vous verrez, rien de très méchant. » Il avait un petit peu pouffé en lâchant sa dernière phrase.

Certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'avaler leur salive, d'autre avait gloussés comme des dindons. C'est vrai qu'il était peu commun de surnommer ses élèves. Ce genre de comportement avait même une consonance négative dans la bouche de certains enseignants. Mais la pluparts des étudiants, voir la quasi-totalité de l'amphithéâtre avait effectué un cursus d'art appliqué avant de se spécialiser en histoire de l'art. Et Dieu savait à quel point un professeur d'art pouvait se montrer _terriblement _excentrique.

-« Je vais donc commencer par vous poser une question. Cette question nous suivra sans doute toute l'année, et j'espère pour vous qu'elle continuera de vous suivre une fois votre scolarité terminée. » Déclara-t-il, l'air plus grave, plus sérieux.

-« Selon-vous, l'Art est-il subjectif ? »

L'amphithéâtre observait ce drôle de spécimen qu'était ce professeur. On n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Adagio sentit son regard s'attarder sur elle, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus sur elle. La jeune femme était _nouvelle_ de surcroit. Personne ne la connaissait et elle ne souhaitait pas devenir l'objet de toutes les conversations.

-« Melody ? » Demanda-t-il.

Adagio haussa le sourcil. Melody ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle suivait également un cursus d'histoire de l'art ? La jeune femme se garderait bien de lui dire ne face, mais il y a quatre ans, elle l'aurait trouvé trop peu ouverte d'esprit pour rentrer dans un cursus aussi… décadent. Mais pourquoi pas ? En quatre ans, l'on changeait beaucoup.

-« Et bien c'est simple, l'Art ne peut pas mentir. Donc l'art est objectif. » Déclara-t-elle d'une certitude absolue.

Une main se leva.

-« Mademoiselle… »

-« Yeleen. » Compléta-t-elle. « Si on veut mentir on peut mentir, à travers une œuvre d'art ou autre.  
C'est le principe du libre arbitre. Donc l'art n'est pas forcément objectif. »

Il finit par se tourner vers Adagio, à son grand désarroi.

-« Cui-cui, un avis ? »

-« Oui et non. » Lâcha-t-elle.

-« Développez. »

Sec, net. Il l'incitait à continuer.

-« L'Art… est objectif dans la mesure ou un tableau, du point de vue physique, est avant tout une toile en lin, ou même en coton, recouverte de pigments colorés, de gomme arabique et de vernis. Mais une œuvre d'art, ça s'adresse à la subjectivité du spectateur et va déclencher en lui des émotions, des états d'âme. Car c'est la subjectivité du peintre, de l'artiste qui va rencontrer celle du specta… » Elle se stoppa pour choisir plus soigneusement ses mots. –« la nôtre. » Se corrigea-t-elle. « Car le peintre est subjectif quand il peint son œuvre. Il déverse ses rêves, ses fantasmes, son interprétation dessus. Et quand bien même serait-ce du dessin d'après modèle, ne reconnait-on pas un artiste à son trait ? »

-« OUI ! C'est EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais entendre. » Ces mots firent sursauter certains élèves. « _L'art est subjectif, c'est entendu, mais une subjectivité contrôlée qui s'appuie sur une matière première « objective », c'est mon opinion absolue.3_ »

-« Fernand Léger. » Murmura Adagio. Ce cubiste partageait avec elle le même point de vue sur la subjectivité. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ai étudié. Chercher des cubistes autres que Picasso pour faire la différence auprès de ses anciens professeurs n'avait pas été mince affaire.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, le visage impressionné et étonné.

-« Bien Adagio ! » Félicita-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle fit mine de lui tirer son chapeau en guise de réponse, ce qui, à nouveau fit glousser certaines personnes. Il faut dire qu'avec les énergumènes de professeur qu'elle avait eu en tant qu'artiste, elle avait appris à réagir avec humour. Elle était donc plutôt flattée de voir que ses plaisanteries faisaient l'unanimité dans la salle. Enfin, l'unanimité. Il restait encore Melody qui lui lançait un regard noir…

Il était clair que maintenant, elle l'avait reconnue.

-« Bon et bien… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin. Je suis désolée, la plupart de mes collègues ont dû vous le demander, mais pouvez-vous sortir une feuille et y inscrire nom, prénom, adresse, courriel, et des informations dont je devrais être informé ? »

Certain eurent le culot de soupirer, mais personne ne rechigna à accomplir cette tâche ingrate.

Une fois terminé, Melody prit l'initiative de se lever pour ramasser toute les feuilles et les apporter au professeur. Adagio se demanda pourquoi, mais n'en dit rien.

-« Au prochain cours, je ne demande que votre présence et votre attention. Pas d'ordinateur, pas de trieur, pas de feuille volante. » Sa directive tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine. « Juste un post-it et un crayon pour ceux qui en ont réellement besoin, mais pas plus. »

-« Monsieur ? »

C'était Melody.

-« Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas donné le programme de l'année. » Fit-elle. « Pour ceux qui souhaitent prendre de l'avance. » Précisa-t-elle, en prenant soin de faire un petit sourire.

Adagio se demanda bien pourquoi il lui fallait un programme. Elle pouvait très bien aller lui demander en fin de cours ou lors du prochain. C'était le début de l'année et rien ne pressait. Et même si la plupart des cours d'histoire de l'art suivait une certaine… singularité, il y avait beaucoup de recherches personnelles, un bagage artistique que l'élève devait acquérir. C'était l'élève qui devait aller au cours, pas le cours à l'élève ! Mais la jeune femme ne releva pas. A chaque professeur, à chaque université son fonctionnement. C'était elle qui s'adapterait, pas les autres qui se conformeraient à elle.

-« Oh, Melody, où avais-je la tête, que ferais-je sans vous ? »

Elle fit un grand sourire face à cette réplique.

Son comportement agaçait un petit peu Adagio, mais encore une fois, elle resta impassible.

-« J'ai tout amené. » Dit-elle en traversant la salle avec un paquet de feuille.

-« Bon ! Cette fois-ci je ne veux plus vous voir ! Prenez un programme sur mon bureau et sortez de ma salle et que ça saute ! » Déclara-t-il, amusé.

Et petit à petit, la salle se vida. Adagio se rangea dans la file restante qui rejoignait le bureau, ses dernières affaires rassemblées dans son sac.

Une fois arrivée à hauteur du professeur Zaidi, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

-« En début de cours… Vous avez dit… »

-« Oui ? » L'encourageait-il.

-« Votre citation… C'était de l'Alchimiste n'est-ce pas ? De Paulo Coelho ? »

-« Et bien, décidément, vous avez un énorme bagage artistique et culturel. Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer. »

Elle se refrogna, ayant du mal à accepter le compliment.

-« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna déjà le dos pour gagner la sortie.

-« Cui-cui ? »

Adagio tourna la tête alors qu'elle était déjà à même la porte.

-« Oui ? »

-« L'avez-vous aimé ? »

-« J'ai adoré. »

Et son visage disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Melody, non loin, ne sut jamais si Adagio lui parlait du livre ou du cours qu'il venait de dispenser.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune femme trouva utile de repasser par la boutique de Leigh afin de faire quelques achats. C'était, la seule boutique de la ville qui à sa connaissance, vendait des vêtements du quotidien assez… excentrique tout en restant abordable.

Et à sa grande joie, en quatre ans la boutique avait eu le luxe, non seulement d'agrandir sa collection, mais aussi d'agrandir le magasin. Adagio éprouvait de la fierté pour son ami, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle attrapa au vol les premières tenues et fila dans la cabine d'essayage.

Mais c'est à peine arrivée devant celle-ci que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Adagio soupira avant d'abandonner ses habits sur le comptoir, priant silencieusement un Leigh, encore stupéfait de revoir l'une de ses meilleurs clientes ; de bien vouloir mettre ses futurs achats de côté le temps de répondre au téléphone.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la boutique pour décrocher.

-« Allo ? »

-« Ma chérie ! C'est Maman, tu vas bien ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Comment s'est passée ta première journée de cours ? Tu as revus tes amis ? »

-« Oh là ! Une question à la fois s'il te plait ! » Déclara-t-elle en riant face à l'excitation de sa mère. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis arrivée hier, j'ai tout de suite revu Rosalya et Alexy et ma première journée de cours s'est très bien passée. J'ai des professeurs très… intéressants. »

-« C'est super ça ! Tu verras quand je vais tout dire à ton père ! Il était si triste et fier de voir son bébé quitter le nid ! »

-« Maman… j'ai vingt-deux ans maintenant, je ne suis plus une enfant. » Confia-t-elle dans un petit sourire. « Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi toute seule, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis je ne suis pas _si _loin. J'habite même dans notre ancien loft ! »

-« Ma chérie… tu seras toujours mon petit poussin à moi voyons ! »

Adagio grimaça face à l'appellation.

-« Et toi ? Et papa ? Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Oh bah écoute, ton père boude un peu depuis ton départ, mais tu sais comment il est. Moi ça va, j'ai même eu une promotion l'autre jour ! »

-« Oh ! Bravo maman ! »

-« Eh eh, merci ! »

-« Ecoute, il faut que je te laisse, j'étais à la boutique de Leigh et avant même de lui dire bonjour, je lui ai balancé des fringues à la figure pour décrocher. Je te rappelle ce soir ? »

-« Pas de soucis ! A toute ma chérie ! »

-« A toute 'man ! »

* * *

(1)Jacques Sternberg, auteur belge et francophone du XX-XXIe siècle (environs de 1920 à 2005). Il écrit beaucoup de contes et de nouvelles  
(2)_L'Alchimiste_ de Paul Coelho. Sans doute l'un des premiers livre d'adulte que j'ai lu étant enfant (j'avais huit ans : p ). A lire et à relire, il est tellement beau ! Un magnifique classique !  
(3)_Fonctions de la peinture, A propos de l'élément mécanique_ (1923) de Fernand Léger. Il est un peintre Français rattaché au cubisme.

Je vous remercie encore infiniment de votre lecture, c'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite, surtout que c'est censé être une fiction courtes. Mais je fais au mieux pour disposer plein d'éléments partout pour pas que tout arrive à l'improviste dans un même chapitre.

Ici, je me suis basée sur le premier cours que dispense Rayan dans ASCL mais en détournant certaines phrases et en donnant mon propre avis sur la question, c'est à dire celui d'Adagio. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que je n'aime pas beaucoup Melody.

J'ai omis volontairement de parler de la question sur Game of Throne car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est certes du grand spectacle qui fait beaucoup parler de lui, mais quitte à débattre sur ça avec Rayan, je préférerais que les élèves fasse ça avec lui durant un intercours ou hors de la salle de classe.  
Lors de mes cours d'Histoire de l'art, il arrivait beaucoup que l'on parle de films, d'anecdotes, mais jamais durant toute l'heure. Parce que l'anecdote en question se déroulait dans le pays/le musée de l'oeuvre étudiée et que ça permettait de relâcher la pression, l'HDA, même si c'est intéressant, c'est surtout dense et long avec un certain programme à respecter.

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre : le concert de Crowstorm. (je vous avais prévenue, à partir d'ici, la timeline va défiler rapidos.)  
Merci à Ydriana sur AS pour ses corrections


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : « _La musique donne une âme à nos cœurs et des ailes à la pensée._» - Platon

Un mois était bien passé depuis le début des cours et le concert de Crowstorm approchait à grand pas. Adagio était à la fois impatiente et terrifiée à l'idée de revoir son ex-petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé de reprendre contact avec lui depuis un peu plus de deux ans, il pourrait lui en vouloir elle n'aurait rien à y redire. Après tout, elle était la fautive de cette situation. Ajoutez à cela la distance d'un autre pays ainsi que des mœurs différentes.

Néanmoins, elle voulait l'encourager et voir ce qu'il était devenu. Et pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour elle. Pour totalement réussir à s'émanciper de ses actes passés et accessoirement, des dernières reliques de sa « elle » d'avant.

Les professeurs n'avaient pas tardé à donner leurs premiers dossiers à rendre. Monsieur Zaidi en particulier. Une majorité l'avait sous-estimé en prétextant la sympathie dont il faisait habituellement preuve pour ne pas les noyer de devoirs, mais il fallait rester lucide. Il était professeur d'art, pas leur ami.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec un dossier traitant de l'hyperréalisme sous toutes ses coutures avec une ribambelle de croquis explicatifs et quelques artistes à choisir et présenter.

Ceux n'ayant jamais appartenu à un cursus d'art appliqué se retrouvèrent… perdus. La plupart ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé face à un devoir comme celui-ci et peu avait réellement touché à un crayon pour dessiner durant leurs études.

Et même si l'entraide était de vigueur, surtout dans une classe comme celle-ci, vu l'importance du travail il était difficile de rendre service aux autres convenablement.

La première information qui avait beaucoup fait trembler ces élèves était l'importance de rendre un carnet relié main ou un carnet de croquis. Les dossiers type rapport de stage étaient d'un ennuie à mourir, surtout pour les professeurs comme Monsieur Zaidi.

Adagio avait donc, avec Chani, une fille de sa classe, montré aux quelques « généraux » comme elles aimaient les appeler, comment faire une reliure à la japonaise et quel genre de croquis faire pour ce type de dossier.

Bien sûr, Monsieur Zaidi n'en disait rien, mais il était ravi de voir une telle entraide dans sa classe.

* * *

Et c'est en ce dernier samedi avant le rendu qu'Adagio, proche de la fin, se décida à sortir de chez elle faire le plein de matériel.

Son set de secours commençait à avoir des limites. Quelques crayons, une petite boite d'aquarelle et des pinceaux à réservoir, ce n'était clairement pas suffisant. Ou du moins, ça ne l'était plus.

Et son matériel de guerre, comme elle aimait l'appeler était resté chez ses parents. Il était malheureusement un peu tard pour prendre un billet pour faire l'aller-retour.

Alors Adagio décida de se rendre dans un magasin Beaux-Arts. Problème ? Elle n'était jamais allée dans ce genre de boutique quand elle habitait encore à Amoris City. C'était sans aucun doute le moment de remédier à cela.

Et comme la ville n'était pas très grande et qu'elle avait toujours du mal à se servir de son GPS en moto, elle décida de faire le chemin à pied. Il était huit heure tout rond, le temps qu'elle rejoigne la boutique, elle avait le temps de boire un café et de marcher tranquillement.

Ainsi, elle traversa le parc sans toucher à son téléphone et se dirigea vers le café. La façade avait énormément changée, le propriétaire n'était-il plus le même ?

Adagio ne se posa pas plus de question avant de rentrer dedans, le cœur serré.

Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question de commencer la journée sans café.

-« Cui-cui ? »

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent à l'entente de ce sobriquet.

Elle se retourna, gênée, et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts du Professeur Zaidi.

-« Bonjour Monsieur. Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Oui très bien et toi ? C'est… étrange de te voir ici, la plupart des étudiants préfèrent dormir un samedi matin plutôt que de venir prendre un café dans… un café. »

-« Je ne suis pas la plupart des étudiants. Joli pléonasme au passage ! » Ricana-t-elle. « Disons que j'ai quelques courses à faire avant de terminer votre devoir. »

-« Toujours pas fini ? Je vois. J'apprécie ta franchise. »

-« Il me reste quelques bricoles à compléter sur certains croquis. Je n'ai pas pris tout mon matériel durant mon déménagement, il faut que je refasse le plein. »

-« Faites attention Cui-cui, _trois déménagements valent un incendie__1__._ »

-« Benjamin Franklin ? Merci, c'est gentil et je prends note du conseil. J'aimerai bien éviter que mon matériel ne périsse dans un terrible incendie. Mais bon, un jour quelqu'un a dit : « _Dans un incendie, entre un Rembrandt et un chat, je sauverais le chat__2__._ » »

-« Hn… Je dirais Alberto Giacometti. Et je ne peux que lui donner raison, vu le caractère du spécimen.»

-« C'est le cas de le dire. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

-« Tu veux t'asseoir ? Prendre quelque chose ? » Questionna-t-il en lui montrant la chaise en face de lui du doigt.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

-« _Réfléchir, c'est déranger ses pensées__3__. _En l'occurrence, je ne souhaite pas réfléchir seul dans mon coin, mais plutôt converser. Et puis, tu es une interlocutrice intéressante. »

-« Jean Rostand. J'accepte le compliment, merci. »

-« Alors, ce devoir, tu sais comment avance la classe ? Le niveau est comment ? »

Adagio rit un peu, appréciant la spontanéité de son professeur.

-« Sérieusement, c'est à moi que vous demandez ça ? Vous ne voulez pas la surprise ? »

-« Je suis partagée entre vouloir savoir et conserver le suspense jusqu'au bout, je l'avoue. Mais oui, c'est à toi que je demande, j'ai toute confiance en ta capacité de jugement. »

-« Et bien je n'en sais rien. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Vous savez, j'ai vécu à Amoris City une année, celle de la terminale avant de faire une fac d'arts appliquées à Londres parce que l'un de mes parents a été muté. Je suis revenue depuis le mois dernier. Il y avait des proches que je voulais revoir et puis… _Il y a de la magie à livrer combat au-delà de ses propres limites; c'est cette magie qui fait que l'on prend tous les risques pour un rêve qu'on est seul à connaitre __4__._ »

-« Clint Eastwood ? »

-« Oui. » Elle hocha la tête. « Du coup, je suis arrivée dans une classe avec une majorité, que dis-je, une quasi-totalité d'inconnus. »

-« Qui étaient ceux que tu connaissais ? »

Adagio se tue un instant.

-« Melody. Melody était dans ma classe en terminale. C'était même la déléguée, elle est très studieuse, très intelligente. » Déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

-« Je vois. » Il hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

-« Du coup, concernant le travail… j'ai vu les croquis de certains élèves, il y a de tout. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec ceux qui ne viennent pas d'une section art appliqué s'il vous plait. Ils essaient tous de faire comme ils peuvent. »

Il eut un petit sourire.

-« Tu sais, Cui-cui, j'ai vu comment certains élèves de la classe, dont toi, essayaient d'aider les autres pour faire leur dossier, j'ai trouvé ça admirable. Je suis content qu'il y ait ce genre de relation dans l'une de mes classes. De l'entraide. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour vos notes. Je ne suis pas là pour plomber vos moyennes. »

Adagio ne se sentit sans doute pas rougir.

-« Merci. »

-« Tu as pris quel artiste ? » Continua-t-il.

-« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir avoir la surprise ? »

-« Je ne suis pas certain de l'être, en toute franchise. »

-« Et bien…_Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition d'être un sculpteur, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Je ne me revendique pas artiste, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire._ »

-« Excellent choix. » Souffla-t-il, en buvant une tasse de son café.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses achats, Adagio rejoignit Alexy et Rosalya au centre-ville.

-« Non mais, tu n'espères pas y aller comme ça quand même ? » S'exclama Rosalya.

Adagio prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Elle portait un long pantalon à rayure tennis, assez chic, ses Doc Martens (décidément, elles ne la quittaient jamais !), un haut noir moulant et décolleté ainsi qu'un tour de cou. Un ensemble plutôt convenable et adapté à son style.

-« Je trouve cette tenue plutôt adaptée en fait. Pourquoi ? »

-« Chérie, on va à un concert de Rock où le guitariste et, accessoirement LE chanteur du groupe s'avère être ton ex petit copain. Tu ne veux pas y aller comme ça. » Déclara Alexy.

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Viens Alex', on va directement chez la concernée. Aux vues de la photo qu'elle nous a montrée d'elle quand elle avait les cheveux bleus et des derniers achats qu'elle a fait à la boutique de Leigh, on devrait avoir de quoi faire. »

-« Ouiii ! En plus, elle va pouvoir poser tous ses achats et… me faire faire la balade en moto ! »

-« Euh… Elle a un prénom et est juste derrière vous, vous savez ? »

-« Pas de mais ! On y go ! » Décida Rosalya en entamant le chemin à grande foulée.

Décidément, quand Rosalya était lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Cette fille était un véritable ouragan.

Le petit groupe était vite arrivé au loft d'Adagio. Ils s'empressèrent de se diriger vers sa chambre et ouvrèrent le pressing.

-« Ouiiiii ! » Cria Rosalya. « Victoire ! » Elle leva les bras toute heureuse. « Je me doutais un peu de tes nouveaux gouts vestimentaires, mais je suis charmée Ada' ! Je veux le même haut ! Et ces chaussures ! Et cette jupe ! »

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Bon, je te laisse choisir. Je te fais confiance, comme d'habitude ! »

-« A vos ordre chef ! »

Elle trifouilla dans les tiroirs, la penderie, les placards pour y prendre certains vêtements qu'elle estimait comme étant à son gout pour les poser sur le lit. D'un œil expert, elle retira de sa sélection ce qui était incohérent et tendis la tenue à son amie.

-« Euh, Rosa', tu es sû- »

-« Certaine. Vas-y ! »

Et l'Adagio qui était sortie de sa salle de bain était une Adagio punk avec un mini short en jean troué, des collants résilles déchirées, un t-shirt beaucoup trop large pour elle, ses doc Martens à talon (oui, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ces bottes) et des colliers à foison.

-« Quand tu disais que ma tenue précédente n'était pas assez bien, je pensais que c'était parce que c'était déjà trop provocant. Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais que ça ne l'était pas assez ! »

-« Chérie. Dès qu'il te verra, Castiel comprendra ce qu'il est en train de louper. »

-« Rosa', on s'est quitté d'un commun accord. »

-« Il va quand même regretter ce corps de rê-»

-« Rosa', on a déjà couché ensemble. Il le connait déjà mon corps. »

-« De quoi ? Pardon ? Tu as couché avec ce… ce… libertin et tu ne m'a rien dit ?! »

-« Libertin ? » Sourit Adagio.

-« Bon vous êtes prêtes ? Vous êtes longues les filles ! Vous savez que je suis gay, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus moi ! »

-« Presque ! » Cria Rosalya. « Bon. Maquillage. Mais nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi. »

-« Si tu le dis. »

Peu de temps après, elles étaient déjà sorties.

-« Woaw ! Rosa', tu as cartonné cette fois-ci ! Ada', je ne savais pas que tu avais des vêtements de ce genre ! Petite cachotière ! »

-« Ehe ! C'est vrai. Merci Rosalya. »

-« C'est toujours un plaisir ! » Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que le trio se rendit au bar du Campus pour assister au concert des Crowstorm.

La représentation avait déjà commencé et à peine fut elle entrée dans la salle que la mélodie, résonnant à travers toute la scène, emplie ses oreilles et ses yeux d'une profonde nostalgie.

Cette chanson, c'était leur chanson. Il l'avait écrit pour elle.

Alors que Rosalya et Alexy essayèrent de la tirer pour ne pas rester coincer dans l'entrée, elle ne put se résoudre à quitter le chanteur des yeux.

Le public était enjoué et stupéfait par cette nouvelle chanson que Castiel leur présentait.

Adagio, elle, connaissait déjà les paroles par cœur. Alors elle chanta.

Il y avait trop de monde pour que Castiel ne la voit ou ne l'entende, mais elle, elle chantait et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Regrettant leurs moments passés.

Adagio avait cependant une certitude, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. C'était Castiel l'ami qui lui manquait.

Alors elle l'admirait, lui et ses longs cheveux ardents, armé de sa guitare électrique donner toutes ses tripes. Elle admirait son regard d'acier électriser les foules. Elle admirait sa prestance ensorceler son public.

Et pourtant, c'est bien vite que la suite du programme défila jusqu'à arriver à son terme. La plupart des fans se ruèrent vers la scène pour voir le groupe, les toucher, les féliciter. Malgré ses résolutions, Adagio était la première dehors. Elle quitta les lieux par la sortie de secours lorsqu'elle estima que ni Rosalya, ni Alexy ne portait un regard sur elle, puis, s'adossa contre le mur.

-« Adagio. »

-« Castiel. »

* * *

(1) _L'Almanach du Bonhomme Richard_, de Benjamin Franklin  
(2)Citation tirée du film _Un homme et une femme._  
(3)_Pensées d'un biologiste_ (1967) de Jean Rostand  
(4)_Million dollar baby_ de Clint Eastwood  
(5)Surprise à venir dans le prochain chapitre : p

Et c'est un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. J'aimerai remercier tou(te)s mes lecteurs/trices pour ce très bon accueil. J'ai assez fréquemment de très longs commentaires et des retours assez bons, donc sachez que cela me fait super plaisir. Certaines d'entre-vous aiment me répondre avec d'autres artistes, sachez que je suis ouverte à toute sorte de découverte ! Comme toujours, je sais que je fais des fautes, du coup je remercie toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me reprendre sur certains sujets ou encore, de me corriger mes nombreuses fautes. Et aussi, on a déjà dépassé les 1000 vues avec les trois premiers chapitres Merci merci merci

Alors... A partir d'ici, on se détache des deux premiers épisodes. Il y a la scène du café que j'adore Et aussi un peu d'AlexouRosachu. Et comme promis, le concert des CrowStorm. Ou plutôt le début. Je sais, je suis cruelle de m'arrêter ainsi, mais bon, n'oubliez pas que la fiction sera courte, mon plan/schéma narratif étant de neuf chapitres. Pas d'inquiétude ! Vous avez sans doute vus que je souhaitais réserver un post, je vous laisse spéculer dessus : p

Je vous promets une réalisation au chapitre suivant de la part d'un personnage ! Gros bisous et encore merci pour tout !  
Merci à Ydriana sur AS pour ses corrections


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : « _Certaines personnes pensent ne pas mériter leur succès. Cette conviction persistante reflète en réalité un profond malaise vis-à-vis de l'opinion positive d'autrui et de sa réussite._ » - Kevin Chassangre et Stacey Callahan

-« Il y a trois ans, si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je ressorte cette chanson pour que tu reviennes… Je l'aurais sans doute fait plus tôt. »

-« Coïncidence, je suppose. » Souffla Adagio.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Siffla Castiel. « Tu étais partie. »

-« Et je suis revenue. »

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es retournée à Amoris City pour mes beaux yeux. Donc je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

-« Dans ce cas, tu vas me voir réitérer ma réponse. Je suis re-ve-nue. » Elle hésita pour la suite, se lançant finalement. « Je… Je termine ma dernière année de faculté ici. »

-« Tu aurais très bien pu la terminer là-bas. A Londres. » Précise-t-il.

-« J'aurai pu, en effet. »

-« Mais ? »

Castiel commençait à s'impatienter. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et son Zippo de l'autre. D'un geste habile, il releva le capot d'un mouvement circulaire contre sa cuisse puis, du même geste mais contraire, amena la flamme du briquet en face de lui. La cigarette, à présent dans sa bouche, fut allumée. Il tira une taffe et souffla une fois le petit instrument rangé. Heureusement que la nicotine avait plus pour don de le détendre que le contraire… Du moins pour Castiel.

-« J'avais le mal du pays et je ne voulais pas rester dépendante de mes parents. Alexy, Rosalya me manquaient. Tu me manquais. » Ajouta la jeune femme.

-« Toi et moi c'est… finit depuis longtemps. » S'exprime-t-il, haussant le sourcil.

-« Je me doute, sinon tu n'aurais pas chanté cette chanson ce soir. Tu attendais le bon moment pour la ressortir n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je voulais la certitude de ne plus rien ressentir envers toi. » Réplique le musicien.

-« Et c'est réciproque. »

-« Non. » Coupa le jeune homme. « Sinon tu ne serais pas là, debout devant moi. »

-« Je ne ressens plus rien d'amoureux envers toi Castiel, si je suis là c'est parce-que-»

-« En effet, je ne ressens plus rien d'amoureux envers toi _Adagio._ Bien au contraire, je t'ai haï. Je t'ai haï devant tant d'indifférence. _Je te faisais confiance._ »

En appuyant sur ses derniers mots, il n'osait pas se rendre compte à quel point ses paroles blessaient Adagio. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais bataillait pour ne pas pleurer. Castiel avait raison après tout. C'était de sa faute tout ça.

-« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute. » Répliqua-t-elle, durement.

Elle avait même refusé de parler à son père durant une année complète tant elle lui en voulait. Tout ce qui touchait au sujet de Sweet Amoris était devenu tabou dans leurs discussions familiales.

-« Tu m'as fait souffrir Adagio. »

-« Tout comme moi aussi j'ai souffert. »

Oh que oui, elle avait souffert. Elle avait souffert de leur distance, du manque, de l'absence.

Il tira une autre taffe.

-« Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il esquivait le sujet principal et se cachait derrière des questions bateau.

-« J'ai lâché les arts appliqués. J'avais de plus en plus de mal avec des termes anglais et ça me ralentissais énormément dans mon travail. Du coup, en revenant en France, j'ai passé les examens nécessaires pour passer en Histoire des Arts sans devoir me retaper une année. La spécialisation que j'ai prise était proposée ici. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. » Souffla Adagio.

Elle chipa la cigarette de l'homme avant de tirer une taffe en grimaçant sous le regard indigné de celui-ci.

-« Et toi ? » Rétorqua Adagio en toussotant.

-« Le groupe marche bien. On a même signé avec une bonne maison de musique. On devrait sortir notre deuxième album d'ici l'année prochaine. Et puis, de temps en temps, je reviens à la fac pour continuer ma License. En musicologie. »

-« Oh. Je vois. »

Adagio ne trouva pas grand-chose à ajouter.

-« C'est… étonnant que tu ais abandonné les arts appliqués. Je veux dire, c'était ton domaine. » Souffla le jeune homme.

-« La charge de travail était trop dure à supporter. Enfin, ça aurait pu aller si je n'avais pas tout l'anglais qui allait avec. Tu sais qu'au lycée déjà, je n'étais pas très douée en langue. Même si maintenant je me débrouille à l'étranger, quand ça deviens trop technique… ça devient dur.»

Un blanc.

-« C'est compréhensible. » Souffla le chanteur.

La cigarette était maintenant terminée.

-« Tu veux rentrer prendre un verre ? » Proposa-t-elle.

-« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Elle détourna le regard, blessée.

-« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Adagio se tourna vers la porte, prête à partir.

-« Tu sais… »

Castiel posa son regard sur ses lèvres.

-« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Je suis contente que tout marche bien pour toi. J'ai écouté tes chansons, elles sont géniales. Ne te détourne pas de la musique, c'est ta voie. »

Il sourit, espiègle.

-« Merci Adagio, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et, sache que malgré ce que je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas mécontent que tu sois revenue. Ressortir cette chanson, c'était surtout accepter le fait que… que toi et moi ce soit terminé. C'est en y mettant toute mes tripes que je me suis rendue compte que je ne ressentais plus rien d'amoureux envers toi, _fillette_. »

-« Ravie que ce soit réciproque _Cassy_. Y-a-t-il moyen qu'un jour, l'on puisse redevenir les amis d'avant… d'avant que toi et moi… -»

-« Oui Adagio. »

Un petit blanc. L'un comme l'autre étaient plongés dans leurs regards.

-« Est-ce que ton offre de boire un coup tient toujours ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un truc fort. » Questionna-t-il.

-« Hn, attends que je réfléchisse, non ! » Elle tire la langue avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bar, le sourire aux lèvres, se sachant poursuivi par le beau rouquin ténébreux.

* * *

La journée du dimanche fut largement suffisante pour terminer le devoir de Monsieur Zaidi. Malgré quelques erreurs de mise en page, un peu chargée par moment, Adagio était plutôt satisfaite de son travail. Son dossier était à ses yeux assez complet et ses croquis plutôt pertinent. Il y en avait suffisamment pour expliquer ses mots clés et ses définitions et ses éléments décoratifs rendaient la lecture agréable. Elle avait même fait la reliure de sorte à ce que l'on puisse ouvrir le carnet dans les deux sens. Si l'on le tirait, cela donnait un joli accordéon.

En guise de petit plus, elle y ajouta la brochure d'exposition d'un de ses artistes, Ron Mueck, et quelques échantillons de latex peint avec des fils de fer qu'elle simula comme étant les poils de la barbe d'un homme. Il était clair que cet homme, ou du moin son travail, la faisait littéralement bugger. Tout était… si réaliste. Dans des proportions démesurées, certes, mais si… _réel_.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle commença la journée du lundi. Afin d'éviter d'abimer son travail dans le bus ou d'arriver en retard, elle prit sa moto par sureté. Une fois garée, elle aperçut Melody assise sur un banc. Et visiblement, elle aussi l'avait vue étant donné qu'elle lui avait un petit signe.

C'est ainsi, qu'après un mois à l'avoir évité soigneusement, Adagio fut contrainte de rendre son signe à la jeune femme. Et ce, uniquement parce qu'Adagio savait que Melody savait qu'elle l'avait vue. Et quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller.

-« Salut Melody. » Lâcha-t-elle dans sa direction, une fois la moto cadenassée.

-« Bonjour Adagio. » Lui répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Alors ce devoir ? » Fit-elle innocemment.

-« Ça va, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir loupé quelques trucs sur la mise en page, mais je pense que je suis bon au niveau des informations et des croquis. Et toi ? »

Elle ne lui avait retourné la question que par pure politesse.

-« Ca va bien. Je l'ai fini la semaine dernière, du coup j'étais plutôt tranquille. »

-« La semaine dernière ? » Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

-« Oui. Après tout, tout n'est qu'une question d'organisation. »

-« C'est le cas de le dire… »

Adagio commença à se détourner de la jeune femme. Elles avaient toutes les deux cours au même endroit. Pourquoi s'attarder devant l'entrée ?

-« Tu sais Adagio... »

Elle se stoppa et retourna son visage vers son interlocutrice.

-« Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, tu as beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. »

-« Ah bon ? Je ne me sens pas si différente. Toi en revanche, je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi… Studieuse. »

Sa mine se refrogna. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié.

-« Je suppose qu'on a tous évolué à notre manière alors. »

-« Entre autre. »

-« Du coup, Histoire de l'art ? Spécialisation Art moderne et contemporain ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Adagio commençait à s'impatienter. Il y avait des détails de sa vie qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui confier.

-« C'est un peu près ça. J'ai fait arts appliqués à Londres avant de me rediriger en Histoire de l'Art ici. Anteros Academy était la seule faculté qui proposait cette spécialisation. Et puis les cours de Monsieur Zaidi sont vraiment bien. »

-« Je suis ravie que tu dises ça ! Je l'aide à organiser les activités liées au cursus cette année. C'est la première fois qu'il choisit _un assistant_ parmi les étudiants, j'étais vraiment ravie de cette nomination. »

Son assistante, elle ? Adagio se demanda réellement pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit _elle_, parmi toutes les étudiants. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle l'enviait.

-« Mais autant que je sache, on n'a pas vraiment eut d'activité pour le moment. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-« Tu n'as pas reçu la brochure ? » Melody fit une petite moue travaillée et prit un air presque surpris et faussement déçue.

-« Une brochure ? » Répondit Adagio septique, haussant le sourcil.

-« Oui, on part au musée dans quelques jours normalement. J'attends encore la validation du directeur, mais normalement ça devrait se faire. »

Décidément, elle était toujours la dernière au courant de tout.

-« Je vois. Et bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Sur ce, tu m'excuses, mais on a cours et-» La brune désigne sa pochette : « C'est un peu lourd. »

-« Pas de soucis. » Répondit simplement Melody en lui offrant un sourire dont seule elle avait le secret.

Et Adagio entama le chemin vers l'amphithéâtre, les poings suffisamment serrés pour que les jointures de ses mains soient blanches.

* * *

-« Je suis navré, je n'ai toujours pas fini de corriger vos devoirs sur l'hyperréalisme. » Fit Rayan avec un petit sourire gêné tout en se grattant la nuque. « J'en ai fait une bonne partie, et puis vos devoirs sur l'architecture contemporaine semblaient plutôt attrayants donc… »

Le sous-entendu était ainsi compris de tous. Aujourd'hui encore ne serait pas le jour où ils sauraient leur note et ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'ils reverraient leurs projets.

-« Néanmoins, » Poursuivit l'enseignant, « Je ne peux que vous conseiller de surveiller vos bulletin en ligne. La prochaine rentrée signe la fin de votre premier trimestre et avec cela, l'arrivée de vos partiels. C'est votre cinquième année, donc maintenant je ne vous apprends plus comment réviser un examen. »

Il eut quelques rires étouffés dans l'amphithéâtre.

-« La chèvre, Satanas, le schtroumpf, calmez-vous. » Il continua. « Je me doute que ces partiels ne soient pas ce qui vous importe le plus, vous avez déjà votre mémoire à faire. Mais essayez de rester attentif. Je veux des élèves Per-For-Mants.» Articula le professeur.

Et pour une fois, alors que Rayan parlait, Melody n'écoutait point.

En effet, son esprit vaquait ailleurs. Tout était revenu au débat original, une question récurrente qu'elle se posait.

La première interrogation que s'était posée Melody lors du premier cours de l'année était celle du surnom. La jeune femme, bien que très scolaire, trouva que la chose sonnait plutôt bien dans les lèvres de son professeur. Sans doute son propre surnom à elle serait quelque chose d'apprécié.

Alors Melody attendait avec impatience le jour où l'on lui en donnerait un. Quelque chose de drôle. Quelque chose de flatteur. Quelque chose à son image.

Mais les jours passaient, et elle voyait la fille du fond de la classe se faire appeler la chèvre à cause de ses cheveux bouclés rappelant Esméralda du _Bossu de Notre Dame_ (mais n'étant pas assez gracieuse et trop bavarde, il la surnomma comme la chèvre blanche du film de Disney) le garçon au milieu-gauche de l'amphithéâtre le Père des fourmiliers (ou gentiment Trompette) pour son addiction à cette même bestiole ou encore -5 pour une autre demoiselle placée non loin d'elle pour son résultat à un test basée sur l'alcool et la drogue fait sur internet.

Et Melody n'avait toujours aucun surnom.

Pourtant, elle allait souvent voir Rayan afin de discuter avec lui. Elle essayait même de parler de notions avancées du programme.

Et pourtant rien.

Melody n'était que Melody.

Au début, elle se sentait flattée de voir qu'il avait retenu son prénom. De temps en temps, il la complimentait sur certaine remarque qu'elle faisait en cours, mais bien que la jeune femme chérisse ces moments, ce n'était jamais assez.

-« Ah Cui-cui, tu peux… »

Et Cui-cui par-ci, et Cui-cui par-là… La raison des surnoms était assez souvent drôle et anecdotique. Pourtant, tout un mystère planait au-dessus de la tête d'Adagio Renoir. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais dit à personne le pourquoi du comment. Et Melody s'était bien gardée d'aller le lui demander, de peur de paraître intrusive.

Il arrivait que Rayan cache des citations dans ses paroles. De temps en temps, elle en trouvait la provenance, ce qui emplissait Melody de fierté.

Mais curieusement, Adagio répondait sans difficulté à ses citations. Elle se permettait même d'en trouver des nouvelles et de lui répondre ainsi.

Melody trouvait cela particulièrement déplacé de répondre ainsi à son professeur. C'était comme si on remettait en cause son savoir. Et bien forcée de constater que la culture de la jeune femme était particulièrement impressionnante, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait _de plus qu'elle_.

Qu'est-ce qui attirait le professeur Zaidi jusqu'à Adagio alors qu'elle se trouvait plus proche de lui ?

Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec elle ?

C'est donc à quelques jours de la fin du premier trimestre, un peu après la fin du cours de Rayan et pendant que la classe se vidait, que Melody prit conscience de la nature changeante de ses sentiments.

Et c'est en marchant sans réel but dans les rues d'Amoris City, apercevant la main de Rayan se poser naturellement sur l'épaule d'Adagio avec… une infinie délicatesse, que Melody se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait sans doute aucune chance face à elle.

* * *

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester chaque soir où l'on a cours pour m'aider à ranger tu sais ? » Fit le professeur Zaidi.

-« Boarf. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Répondit Adagio en agitant rapidement ses mains, empilant les chaises manquantes sur les tables. « Je trouve ça juste aberrant de voir que certains, visiblement les mêmes à chaque fois, sont toujours les premiers à partir en laissant la classe dans un état pas possible. » Souffla la jeune femme. –« C'est un espace de travail commun. Et puis, c'est impoli vis-à-vis de la femme de ménage. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement.

-« Une femme charmante qui n'a pas besoin de se casser le dos pour les conneries des autres. » Déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il montait une autre chaise.

Rayan ne jurait pas souvent, mais il arrivait qu'il lâche quelques jurons bien placés durant ses cours, leur donnant plus d'intensité aux yeux d'Adagio. Intensité intensifiée par le visage expressif du professeur.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se frotter la tempe avec son pousse et son index. D'autre fois, il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, souvent la même, qui lui tombait sur le côté de son front. Et régulièrement, il avait une certaine tendance à mordiller le côté de sa lèvre, surement gercé avec l'angoisse et le stress.

Et toutes ces petites mimiques, Adagio les avaient remarqués. Elle les trouvait même mignonnes d'une certaine manière.

-« Alors ? Ce début de première année d'enseignement ? » Lança la jeune femme, pour faire la conversation, alors que tout deux venaient de terminer le rangement.

Rayan releva la tête, surpris, avant de s'adosser contre une table.

-« Cela se voit tant que ça que je suis un newbies ? »

L'appellation fit sourire Adagio.

-« Pas vraiment. Vous semblez même plutôt aguerri. Je dirais surtout qu'entre nouveaux on se reconnait. Et puis, vous paraissez plutôt jeune. Si vous êtes nouveau ici, il se peut que cette année soit votre première. »

-« _Il possède deux des trois qualités nécessaires au parfait détective : Le pouvoir d'observer et celui de déduire. Il ne lui manque que le savoir et cela peut venir avec le temps._1 » Cita Rayan, espiègle.

-« _Elémentaire mon cher Watson !__2_ » Railla la jeune femme.

Et Adagio ne put s'empêcher de trouver beau le rire franc qui traversait la gorge de son professeur. Et son regard, bien malgré elle, détailla le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

-« En tout cas, je ne suis pas _si_ jeune. J'ai bientôt vingt-six ans. C'est effectivement ma première année seul en tant que véritable professeur. Je ne pensais pas donner l'impression d'être aguerri. Du moins pas si tôt. » Confia-t-il.

-« _La connaissance s'acquiert par l'expérience, tout le reste n'est que de l'information.__3_ Ne pensez pas être vieux à votre âge, je ne suis pas si éloignée de vous. » Déclara solennellement Adagio.

Rayan étouffa un petit rire.

-« Einstein. J'ai sans doute un peu d'expérience à mon actif alors. Sans quoi, je n'aurais jamais eu mon diplôme. »

-« Je ne me permettrais pas d'en douter ! » Pouffa joyeusement Adagio.

Et l'homme continua de sourire.

-« Tu passes toujours par le même café avant de rentrer ? » Questionna-t-il.

-« Oui, bien sûr ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'élève, levant les bras comme si elle était politicienne.

Le professeur roula des yeux.

-« Décidément, _le comptoir d'un café est le parlement du peuple_ ! 3 »

-« Balzac. Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Vous aussi avez besoin de cette liqueur magique aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés ? »

-« Oui, vos travaux ne vont malheureusement pas se corriger tout seuls. »

* * *

(1) & (2) Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Pour qui la réputation n'est plus à faire !  
(3)Albert Einstein, physicien : p  
(4)Honoré de Balzac. J'avais trouvé la citation sur un journal, mais il faut savoir que je hais cet auteur de tout mon cœur...

C'est un autre chapitre qui se termine, un peu plus long cette fois-ci. Je dois dire que les retrouvailles Castada ont sans doute été la chose la plus difficile qui m'est été donnée d'écrire. Je voyais très clairement la scène dans ma tête, mais il y avait tellement de mot que je n'arrivais pas à dire ! J'avais l'impression que la scène, rendue telle qu'elle est est très bancale et maladroite. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurai sans doute changé la chute, mais je veux rester sur le fait que cette fiction est une fiction courte donc j'ai besoin qu'il ne se dispute pas tout de suite. Je précise bien pas tout de suite car j'ai tout de même besoin d'une dispute entre ces deux-là. Je ne peux simplement pas les faire se réconcilier sur le labs de temps qu'il me reste si je place leur dispute tout de suite.  
Alors bien sur, ils ne redeviennent pas tout de suite meilleurs amis du monde hein ?

Concernant la réalisation parlée lors du précédent chapitre, il s'agissait donc de celle de Melody... Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai conscience, comme dit plus tôt que le chapitre est très maladroit, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Je pense qu'en réalité, il devrait se dissocier en plein de petit chapitre, mais je refuse de publier plus petit que ce que je fais déjà. Je tiens à respecter un certain quota de mots.

Bravo aux lectrices qui ont reconnue Ron Mueck ! Comme je l'ai dit dans certains commentaire, il s'agit d'un de mes artistes favoris Son travail est juste fantastique et pour celles qui sont intéressées, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller voir ce qu'il fait !

Le prochain chapitre... je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il arrive car j'ai perdu mon avance. Je ne pourrais pas publier pendant deux semaines début août non plus car je suis à l'étranger. Et comme je travaille en ce moment, ce ne sera pas en semaine non plus, désolée... On se rapproche bientôt de la fin, plus que quatre chapitres !

J'attends avec impatience vos retours ! A bientôt


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : « _Bienheureux qui trouve dans la satisfaction de vœux modestes la recette du bien-être !_ » - William Shakespeare

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que les jeunes avaient repris les cours. Adagio était de plus en plus troublée face à monsieur Zaidi. Ce qui lui avait le plus plu, la première fois qu'elle avait parlée avec lui était son intelligence, son côté mystérieux, son charme. Oh que oui, il était clair qu'elle avait été subjuguée par leur conversation.

Il était plus que certain que le professeur savait tirer profit de son charme pour captiver son auditoire. Elle la première était pendue à ses lèvres, buvait ses paroles, sans le quitter des yeux.

Mais quelque chose la gênait intimement.

Le sentiment de vitesse, de contrôle que lui procurait sa moto lui permettait de réfléchir, relativiser. Il était 4h30 du matin.

Elle aimait leur moment à eux deux, complices, quand ils déblatéraient des citations, toujours à vouloir retrouver celle de l'autre. Ils n'étaient que deux à le faire. Pourquoi était-elle mal à l'aise de voir d'autres élèves rentrer dans le jeu ? Dans _leur_ jeu ?

Adagio ignora délibérément la petite branche qui avait légèrement griffé son visage.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le Professeur Zaidi n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses autres professeurs. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. La brunette savait se montrer proche, ou folle, ou toujours prête à lancer des débats étranges devant eux. Et pourtant, avec Monsieur Zaidi c'était différents. C'était toujours différent.

C'était agréable de sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, lorsqu'il faisait ses aller-retour dans les rangs, vérifiant l'avancé du travail de la classe.

Elle fit un joli virage, maintenant sa vitesse, dans une route en bord de mer, une vue magnifique sur l'océan et superbement ignorée.

Il était indéniable que ce professeur était incroyablement beau. Il arrivait à l'étudiante de se perdre dans ses yeux verts, lorsqu'il donnait son cours et que tous se taisaient. Son visage, son cou, sa clavicule, superbement dessinés. Adagio gardait fermement le secret de la vision du début de ses pectoraux musclés dans sa mémoire, aperçus lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous deux, l'homme retirant son pull.

Une ligne droite, elle s'empressa d'accélérer, renforçant la sensation de l'air fouettant dans ses vêtements.

Mais la pire de ses interrogations était la suivante : A quel moment avaient-ils commencé à être tactiles entre eux ? Ce n'était pas le tactile de Rosalya où d'Alexy quand ils se touchaient, se prenaient dans les bras, se portaient.

Avant les vacances, le Professeur avait simplement posé ses mains sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à continuer, la rassurant sur ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis d'une possible insertion professionnelle.

Il était dans son souvenir comme à son habitude. Confiant et souriant. Elle qui avait été si troublée par son contact, lui restait de marbre. Pourquoi devait-elle remettre en question des choses aussi futile ?

Et c'est sur une place isolée qu'elle stoppa son avancée. Adagio descendit de sa moto et la fit rouler jusqu'au début de la plage, contemplant silencieusement les vagues.

Pourquoi son esprit devait-il penser ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur commençait à battre déraisonnablement quand elle pensait à lui ? A quel moment avait-elle commencé à le regarder différemment ?

Il lui lançait autant de regard qu'il en lançait à… à Morgan ou à Chani ! Alors pourquoi ses putains de pupilles vertes la troublaient autant ?!

Les courants marins caressaient son visage.

Pourquoi avait-elle encore la sensation de ses mains encrées dans sa peau ?

Et c'est adossée à une barrière, le regard perdu dans les vagues, qu'Adagio se remettait en question, se perdit dans ses interrogations.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle était chaude, mais pas aussi grande que celle de Monsieur Zaidi. Elle était rugueuse, mais pas de la même manière que pouvait l'être celle de son professeur.

Adagio tourna brusquement sa tête.

-« Oh. _Cassy_, c'est toi. Dans mes souvenirs tu n'étais pas si matinal. » Elle souffla, soulagée.

Il devait être 5h maintenant.

-« Il y avait une fête de l'autre côté cette nuit. On a tous dormi là-bas n'importe comment. Comme c'était en bord de mer, je profite pour visiter et marcher un peu. »

Il hausse les épaules en même temps.

-« Et toi ? Je te savais du matin, mais si ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour est vrai, tu as cours aujourd'hui. Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? »

Adagio grogna.

-« Arrive pas à dormir. Besoin de réfléchir. »

Castiel passa une main dans ses cheveux, redressa sa veste pour couvrir un peu mieux son cou. L'hiver serait sans doute rude cette année.

-« Et tu ne voudrais pas me faire part de ta réflexion ? »

La jeune femme hésita un quart de seconde mais se reprise rapidement. Castiel serait sans doute la dernière personne qu'elle mettrait au courant de ce genre d'état d'âme.

-« Nan. Pas envie. » Souffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

Il réprima un petit rire face au visage de son ex.

-« Rien de grave j'espère ? » Continua-t-il, légèrement soucieux.

-« J'crois pas. » Lacha-t-elle.

La jeune femme se tourna rapidement vers le musicien.

-« _Wait_. T'as réussi à semer tes groupies et à t'évader sans te faire prendre ? Tu as déjà fini de décuver ? »

Castiel souri face à la mention de ce « wait ». Sans doute l'une de ses habitudes britanniques qui avait la vie dure.

-« Que tu crois. Je ne tiens pas _si mal_ l'alcool. En plus, tu n'es pas très bien placé pour me dire ça. »

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche d'Adagio.

-« Plus sérieusement. » Continua le guitariste. « Ça va ? »

Et malgré les années passées, Adagio continuait à ressentir la sincérité qu'il pouvait y avoir dans sa voix.

-« La vérité ou un mensonge ? »

-« Adagio. »

Elle soupire.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis juste paumée. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

-« Je suis contente d'avoir pu revoir Rosa', Alexou', mais… Ce n'est pas comme avant. Ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Amoris City a beaucoup changé aussi. Tu as changé, j'ai changé. Et puis… Non, laisse tomber. »

Adagio balançait délibérément des choses qu'elle amplifiait, faute de ses émotions.

-« Non non, vas-y continue. » Encourage-t-il.

-« Je crois que j'ai commencé à regarder différemment quelqu'un que je n'aurai dû qu'au grand maximum considérer comme un ami. »

Castiel commença à regarder d'un œil étrange la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci ne se rende compte de sa bêtise.

-« Oh euh non ! » Elle rougit de honte. « Pas toi ! » Continuait-elle en agitant les mains.

Dieu que c'était gênant, elle avait déjà du mal à en parler. _A l'admettre_.

Adagio baissa la tête, tritura ses doigts.

-« C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Depuis le début de l'année, il y avait, il y a comme un truc. Une espèce de jeu. Rien de très méchant, on ne fait que discuter. Mais… C'est bizarre. »

-« Et tu ne sais pas s'il te plait ? »

Adagio bougea vivement sa tête dans la direction de Castiel, les yeux grand ouvert.

-« S'il me plait ?! »

Son esprit devint alors incroyablement vide.

-« Oui. Il arrive que quand deux personnes s'entendent bien, une attraction peut arri-»

Elle le coupa.

-« Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire Castiel. » Répliqua la brunette. –« Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Cela ne va faire que trois mois qu'on se connaît. Rien de quoi s'emballer. Je pense que c'est juste trop tôt pour avoir une position claire là-dessus. »

Castiel lui lança un regard évocateur tout en se hissant hors de la rambarde.

-« Penses-y Ada'. Trois mois, c'est pas une semaine comme ces petites filles qui pensent avoir le coup de foudre. Tu as tout le temps pour tirer tes idées au calme. Mais si comme tu le dis, tu ne dois que le considérer comme ami, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'aller voir ailleurs si tu ne bouges pas ton joli cul. »

-« Eh ! »

Elle lui donna une frappe dans le dos en guise de représailles.

-« Quoi ? » Cria-t-il, amusé. « A défaut d'être une planche à pain finie, ce serait mentir de ne pas avouer que tu n'as pas un joli fessier ! »

Elle soupire, sidérée.

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre. Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Cassy. »

Il plaça sa main dans les cheveux d'Adagio pour ébouriffer sa petite tête, gentiment.

-« Plus sérieusement, penses-y la tête reposée. Dans un vrai lit. Pas sur ta moto. Bien que je ne sois pas bien placé pour te dire à quel point c'est déraisonnable. »

-« Certes. »

-« Tu devrais rentrer cher toi, prendre une douche brûlante, et te préparer pour aller en cours. »

Adagio tira une grimace à l'idée de revoir son professeur. Mais inspira un bon coup avant de se jeter hors de la rambarde, de nouveau d'attaque.

-« Merci _Cassy_. »

-« Mais de rien, _fillette_. »

* * *

Les mots de Castiel avait été bienfaisants pour Adagio. Elle avait repris la route assez rapidement, il y avait un peu plus de monde mais peu importait. Elle se sentait déjà plus apaisée.

Le temps n'était pas aux pensées futiles. Elle devait réfléchir à ses cours, à son master, à son mémoire. Et tant bien monsieur Zaidi ferait d'une certaine manière partie de ses réflexion, autant sortir le reste de sa tête.

Curieusement, sa tête était surtout incroyablement vide. Les muscles de sa nuque étaient tendus, mais son esprit était vide. Serait-ce due au fait qu'elle était juste perdue et qu'elle avançait dans un chemin, sans doute encore brumeux aux regards de ce qui lui servait de cervelle ?

Aucune idée.

Adagio était simplement rentrée chez elle, avait pris la douche brulante conseillées par son ami.

Elle attrapa rapidement un cahier, quelques feuilles et son ordinateur contenant les premières pages de son mémoire. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à les montrer à un de ses professeurs et qui sait, obtenir un avis. C'était encore un peu flou à ce sujet dans sa tête.

La jeune femme consulta sa montre pour voir un joli 6h50 du matin. Le temps qu'elle se rende au café, celui-ci aura déjà ouvert. Et puis, ses muscles réclamaient de la caféine.

Le vent glacé chatouilla ses yeux sensibles lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau le pied dehors. La douche brulante n'était peut-être pas tant que ça une bonne idée.

Elle aurait voulu partir à pied, mais la moto serait sans doute plus rapide. Un moyen plus rapide pour atterrir dans la chaleur et le confort du café. Adagio enfourcha son engin et traça sa route.

Et puis… Avec un peu de chance, il sera là lui aussi.

* * *

-« Les sens ont toujours été omniprésents dans l'art. Sauriez-vous me dire pourquoi ? »

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun papier ou cahier devant-elle, Adagio avait toujours son critérium à la main, le faisant inlassablement tourner. Ce geste, cette mimique, lui permettait malgré elle d'absorber, d'assimiler, de réfléchir. Au début, elle trouvait juste cela drôle, mais avec le temps, elle n'en s'en rendait même plus compte, à tel point que cela lui donnait ce côté adorable.

-« Sailor Moon ? » Lança Rayan en voyant la main de Chani se lever.

-« Aaah, arrêtez avec ça, je ne suis pas comparable avec cette… ce machin rose ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de continuer : « Peut-être que parce que l'on dessine, l'on a besoin de voir. Et puis, il y a cette capacité sensorielle à comprendre, interpréter la sensibilité de l'œuvre. »

Chani disait tout cela tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Adagio, qui avait-elle aussi prononcé ce genre de parole en début d'année. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

-« Bien, nous avons donc la vue, autre chose ? »

-« Et bien, » se lança Morgan, « certaines études du corps humains nous montrent, malgré elles l'odeur putride d'un cadavre. On peut parler de l'odorat ? »

-« _Voir, c'est croire Mais sentir, c'est être sûr__1__, _comme le dit le dicton. En effet, l'on peut l'ajouter à la liste. »

Cette fois-ci, Adagio fut partagé entre l'envie de rire par le choix de ces mots, et rougir pour avoir reconnu cela. Elle se contenta de pouffer gentiment.

-« Quelque chose à ajouter Cui-cui ? » Reprit le professeur, esquissant un sourire en coin, maintenant certain que la jeune femme ai saisi l'allusion.

-« Monsieur le Marquis de Sade, vous m'en voyez forte aise. » Lui répondit la jeune femme, espiègle. « Pour pouvoir saisir la fermeté de la chair tel l'_Origine du monde__2_, je suppose qu'il faut pouvoir toucher cela pour en comprendre l'essence. Et puis, cela donne au spectateur la sensation de pouvoir toucher à son tour. »

Melody rougit à l'évocation du nom de ce tableau.

-« Bien ! Donc Vue, Odorat, Toucher. Allez, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. » Encouragea Rayan.

Ils avaient beau être nombreux, il faisait froid. L'hiver avait pris ses marques, Adagio s'emmitoufla chaudement dans sa grosse écharpe. L'on voyait à peine son nez.

Adagio n'était pas spécialement frileuse, elle était même la première à marcher pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé de l'hiver. Mais son nez, particulièrement sensible de par ses diverses allergies au printemps, lui sommait de prendre quelques précautions, quelques soit la période de l'année.

Alors profitant de la douce texture de son écharpe, elle profitait du cours dispensé par le professeur Zaidi. Assez vite, ils passèrent sur l'ouïe et le goût, tout cela était, selon monsieur Zaidi une introduction à un futur travail en groupe basé sur les sens dans l'art contemporain. Le sujet était vaste, et tous les groupes étaient diversifiés. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il attendait beaucoup de ce travail car chaque élève semblait en être conscient.

Les groupes se rassemblèrent donc pour mettre au point leur stratégie, un peu la répartition du travail, et de coucher leurs premières idées sur papiers. La salle était peu bruyante, certains débattaient, discutaient de leur organisions, mais le bruit n'était pas pour autant désagréable. C'était simplement animé.

Rayan profita de ce moment d'indépendance de la part de ses élèves pour passer dans les rangs, déambulant à travers les chaises et les hommes. Lorsqu'il passait dans le dos d'un de ses élèves, l'élève en question avait souvent l'impression de mal faire, et par conséquent se prenait une remarque. Et bien que celles-ci n'étaient pas méchantes, juste constructives, certains semblaient toujours peu enclin à accepter le conseil.

De temps en temps, avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur groupe, il arrivait à Adagio d'entendre le rire grave du professeur. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui tant sa voix semblait l'envouter.

Rapidement, elle se retourna vers son propre travail. Leur groupe avait finalement trouvé quoi faire.

-« Et vous, » interpella Rayan, « quel est votre sujet ? »

D'un commun accord, ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-« Le Light Art. » Déclara Chani, sobrement.

-« Oh, la lumière… Intéressant. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « C'est comme… _La vérité frappe l'esprit comme un trait de lumière__3__._ » Continua-t-il, pour lui. « Excellent sujet qui vous permettra de traiter de la plupart des sens. Si ce n'est tous. Attention à ne pas trop dévier sur la perception cependant. »

Ils acquiescèrent ensemble.

-« Monsieur ? Concernant les techniques pour l'exemple que l'on doit joindre au compte rendu… » Demanda Yeleen.

-« Ah ! N'hésitez pas à toucher à tout, utiliser des matériaux qui vous semblent improbables une fois associés. Utiliser des associations inédites, c'est le meilleurs moyens de comprendre ce pourquoi vous étudier. Il ne suffit pas d'apprendre des manuels d'art moderne et contemporain. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre. » Déclara Rayan. « Par exemple, j'ai tendance à tester les techniques lorsque j'en apprends des nouvelles. Cela me permet de ne pas m'arrêter à mes vieilles expériences et de renouveler mon stock d'idée régulièrement. »

Adagio pouffa. Il lui avait littéralement tendu une perche. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu de ses études, quel que soit la nationalité, professeurs et élèves artistes n'avaient réellement aucun filtre.

-« Dans ce cas, si je vous dis qu'il y a un coréen qui a peint avec un pinceau dans l'anus, vous suivez ? »

-« Oh que oui et pas qu'une fois. Parce que mon âme de scientifique me dictera de réessayer pour avoir la certitude que cela fonctionne réellement. »

Et curieusement, la jeune femme en observant le professeur droit dans les yeux, pensa à son ancienne professeur d'art plastique qui avait demandé à un guide touriste lors d'un voyage scolaire à Rome des précisions sur les orgies.

* * *

(1)Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, homme de lettre dont une partie de l'oeuvre se trouvait être reconnue comme étant pornographique et érotique. J'vous déconseillé vraiment d'aller voir, c'est très malsain x)  
(2)_L'Origine du monde_, tableau de Gustave Courbet représentation un sexe féminin.  
(3)_Dictionnaire Universelle_, Pierre-Claude-Victor Boiste, 1800

C'est un nouveau chapitre de clos. Encore une fois, je m'excuse de l'attente, je suis rentrée en france hier. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Maintenant je peux vous le dire, à partir du chapitre suivant, les choses vont se mettre à bouger dangereusement : ) Aussi, je passe régulièrement sur le topic du fanclub de Rayan bien que je n'y sois pas trop active avec mes absences répétées, mais je pense écrire des chapitres HS basées sur les Rédaction du Fanclub. Elles seraient postées sur le FC et ici : ) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

De plus, un discord d'annonce de fanfiction AS à ouvert. Il permet à la fois de se signaler en tant qu'auteur et de prévenir facilement ses prévenus tout en donnant régulièrement des nouvelles de son histoire. Je suis enregistrée dessus, n'hésiter pas à me signaler si vous souhaitez le lien !

J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre, on se revoit avant la rentrée j'espère !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : « _Récidiviste par amour, pas d'alibi coupable de tout de toute façon je ne respire que la corde au cou._ » - KYO

Le Professeur Zaidi avait fêté son vingt-sixième anniversaire alors que l'hiver régnait, et l'hiver était finalement passé pour laisser place à l'harmonie légère du printemps.

Adagio était assise sur un banc, convenablement, ressassant ses pensées. Les paroles de Castiel lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire.

Au lycée, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers le guitariste, elle avait eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas savoir quoi dire en face de lui.

Et pourtant, discuter avec monsieur Zaidi était simple, difficile, rythmé, captivant.

Toutes ses pensées parasites s'étaient justes, simplement envolées quand ils ont parlé. Et puis, ne parlons pas de la question de la familiarité. Oui elle se montrait familière avec lui, autant qu'elle l'était avec ses professeurs anglais. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours comme un mur de verre entre eux. Sans doute la distance professionnelle.

-« Belle journée pour dessiner. »

La voix de baryton de l'homme la fit frissonner. Sursauter.

Adagio tourna son visage dans sa direction.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de mauvais temps pour cela. »

Il afficha un petit sourire. Il était grand. Son ombre lui cachait le soleil. Adagio avait l'impression que si elle maintenait son cou ainsi, elle se ferait un torticolis. Mais curieusement, la vue n'était pas si désagréable.

-« J'ai ramené le livre dont je t'ai parlé, je me suis dit que tu voulais le voir. »

Adagio plongea dans ses souvenirs le temps d'un instant afin de se souvenir de ladite conversation.

-« Oh ! Votre ancienne édition d'_Orgueil et Préjugés _? »

-« Entre autre. » Acquiesça-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Il plongea la main dans sa besace pour y sortir le livre dont les bordures avaient été repliées à force d'usure, les pages jaunies par le temps.

Adagio observait l'ouvrage avec fascination, humant l'odeur du vieux papier, touchant du bout des doigts les ornements dorés. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ainsi donc, il s'était souvenu de leur discussion sur son livre préféré.

-« Splendide. » Murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle baladait son regard sous toutes les coutures du livre.

-« Merci. C'est un cadeau de ma mère lorsque je suis entré à l'université. Mon frère s'est toujours moqué de moi car il estimait l'histoire comme étant trop ringarde, « pour fille ». Mais je m'en fichais. »

-« Votre frère est stupide alors. » Balança-t-elle en ouvrant doucement la première de couverture, observant les enluminures. –« C'est débile de dire qu'une série est pour un homme sous prétexte qu'il y a des pistolets, qu'un dessin animé est pour les enfants car les images sont trop simplistes, ou qu'une poupée est pour une fille sous prétexte que c'est _pour_ les filles. »

Rayan se permit de rire.

-« Sachant qu'il a un haut diplôme de médecine, qu'il se spécialise encore, j'admets que j'ai du mal à tolérer qu'on dise de lui qu'il soit… « Stupide ». Mais en effet, ce ne sont pas des idées auxquelles j'adhère. Cela dit, en temps normal, je ne parle pas vraiment de lui non plus. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il s'agit de notre petit secret. »

Le rire était contaminant, Adagio esquissa un sourire en retour, quittant l'objet du regard.

-« _Deal with_ ! » Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bon, vu tes antécédents, je ne pense pas que tu auras des problèmes avec la traduction ? »

N'ayant pas tout de suite compris, son visage se chargea d'une légère incompréhension.

-« Pardon ? » Répondit-elle, gentiment.

-« Le livre, » Continua le professeur. « C'est une version original. »

-« Aaah ! Je vois ! Pardon ! » S'excusa-t-elle. « Non, effectivement, pas de problème. Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai acheté en Angleterre, mon exemplaire. La traduction française était un peu différente suivant les éditions, alors j'ai préféré revenir aux sources. »

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer :

-« Tu penses pouvoir me le rendre avant les vacances ? »

-« Euh, attendez, vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est un cadeau de votre mère et puis… C'est un exemplaire assez vieux je ne voudrais pas-»

-« C'est bon Cui-cui, je te sais assez prudente et responsable pour savoir que tu en prendras grand soin. »

Il y eut un petit blanc.

-« Tu as une préférence ? »

-« Pour ? »

-« Pour dessiner. » Ajouta-il, faisant référence à sa toute première phrase.

-« L'hiver. J'aime dessiner les couleurs de l'hiver. » Déclara Adagio.

-« C'est un choix étrange, tes travaux semblent vifs et colorés. On ne croirait pas que tu préfères l'hiver. _L'automne est sans doute un andante mélancolique et gracieux qui prépare admirablement le solennel adagio de l'hiver __1__._ »

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il place une citation, pourtant si fréquente, dans sa phrase, et à l'entente de son propre prénom et de cette saison si chère à son cœur, Adagio ne se sentit sans doute pas prendre une belle teinte rouge pivoine.

C'est sans doute ce jour-là qu'elle bégaya devant lui pour la première fois.

Rayan aussi eut les joues légèrement rosé. Il ne s'attendait pas à citer quelque chose d'aussi… significatif à son élève. Mais la phrase avait franchi seule ses lèvres, comme un zéphire traversant doucement le corps d'un homme. Le corps de l'homme qu'il était.

-« G-Georges Sand. » Murmura doucement la jeune femme.

-« En effet. » Ajouta-t-il, peut-être un peu trop tard.

Et sans demander son dû, il se retourna, faisant dos à la jeune femme.

-« Demain après-midi, c'est peinture en extérieur. » Lâcha-t-il, observant l'horizon. « Histoire d'éduquer un peu plus le regard de tes camarades et de nous détacher un peu des cours trop… académique. » Se sentait-il obliger d'ajouter, comme s'il cherchait une excuse.

Et puis il commença à partir, pressant le pas au fur et à mesure de son avancée, sans jamais se retourner. D'une certaine manière, Adagio le trouva cool et mystérieux. D'une autre, elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas avoir pu continuer à discuter avec lui. Et puis… Elle sentait son visage incroyablement brulant.

* * *

Le petit groupe trainait les chevalets le long de l'allée, les pochettes vertes dans l'autre main. Si ça, ce n'était pas un groupe d'artiste, et bien personne ne savais qu'était-ce ce troupeau.

Adagio se baladait plutôt à l'écart du groupe, en fin de file, non loin de son amie Chani, la sucette dans la bouche, mordillant le bâtonnet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ces conneries.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait ressorti ses peintures et ses mines, franchement ramené de chez ses parents. Elle ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs qu'en début d'année.

Le parc était plutôt paisible, les cerisiers donnaient déjà leurs premières fleurs. Et bien que la jeune femme soit allergique au pollen, rendant les séances de dessin en extérieur pas toujours très agréable, elle adorait les couleurs et l'atmosphère que dégageait le lieu.

Rayan, quant à lui, était en tête de cortège, secondée par Melody qui avançait fièrement aux côtés de son professeur favori. Sa tenue était toujours aussi impeccable, ses cheveux aussi parfait, son expression aussi travaillée.

D'un coup, en face du pont, le professeur s'arrêta satisfait.

-« Nous allons commencer par dessiner en groupe, tous ensemble pour faire état des lieux. » Déclara-t-il, enjoué. « Ensuite, nous ferons une première pause pour profiter des jardins puis, je vous donnerait une série d'un certain nombre de croquis à réaliser avec quelques contraintes. Questions ? »

-« Y-a-t-il des limite ou on peut dessiner dans tout le parc ? » Commença Yeleen.

-« J'y répondrai durant la pause car sinon je sens qu'on va reposer la question. Pour l'instant nous allons rester ici. »

-« En face du pont ? » Questionna un autre élève.

-« Oui, ça vous fera travailler votre notion d'équilibre, de profondeur, de vide et de plein. »

-« Des contraintes pour les techniques ? » Demanda Adagio à son tour.

-« On commence par de la mine de plomb mais attention, je ne veux pas voir une seule gomme. Prenez au minimum un 2 ou 3B. Après on fera du feutre et de la peinture et oui, » Continua-t-il, « Les plus ambitieux auront le droit de mixer les techniques. » se permit d'ajouter le professeur, lançant un regard amusé à Adagio qu'il savait prête à demander cela. « Allez, sortez votre matériel, vous avez un quart d'heure pour me dessiner ce que vous avez en face de vous. »

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe se mit à croquer dans le parc. Les premiers essais étaient les plus fastidieux pour ceux qui n'accordaient, de manière générale, que peu de temps à l'art subtil et délicat qu'est le dessin. Mais petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des essais, les mains et les gestes se délièrent et les formes se firent plus naturelles, plus amples.

Avant de se décider à les envoyer dans la nature, Rayan en profita pour dédier trois séances au portrait. Autant les deux premières étaient courtes, mais pour la dernière, voulant quelque chose de plus abouti, Rayan fit le choix de leur accorder plus de temps. Comme à son habitude, il passa dans les rangs, mains dans le dos, scrutant les productions de ses élèves.

-« Plus épais le sourcil Bunny. » Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Chani.

Elle sursauta brusquement.

-« Aaah ! Sérieusement, vous êtes creepy quand vous faites ça. Et arrêtez de m'associer de n'importe quelle manière quelque chose se rapprochant de prêt ou de loin à Sailor Moon ! »

Rayan afficha un rictus amusé. Il n'y avait que Chani pour sursauter quand il était dans les parages. Il ne se _lasserait jamais_ de sa réaction. Il ignora son dernier propos tout en continuant :

-« En temps normal, je t'aurais dit d'amincir ton trait, mais dans ton cas, ça donne une certaine force à ton portrait. Continue comme ça. »

Elle soupira.

-« Merci m'sieur. »

Chani mordilla le bout de sa lèvre avant de froncer ses propres sourcils, prêtes à rajouter le pep qui manquait dans son dessin.

-« Pas de soucis Moony. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre son râle, il s'était déjà retourné pour voir le travail de ses camarades.

C'était toujours avec un mélange de curiosité et de bonne humeur qu'il appréciait voir les différences entre chacun des portraits. Alors il explorait les rangs, donnant encore et encore quelques conseils qu'il estimait de mise, ou charmait par son silence éloquent. Car charmeur ? Indéniablement il l'était.

Alors, il se rapprocha d'Adagio qui était sa prochaine victime. La jeune femme semblait pleinement concentrée sur son portrait. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle le vienne venir, il remarquait les nombreux petits regards qu'elle lui lançait quand elle pensait qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il se baissa légèrement de sorte à rapprocher son visage de son oreille.

-« Bouh. »

La jeune femme eut un violent sursaut, ajoutant un coup de crayon inespéré à son dessin. Pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule, il colla sa main fermement entre ses omoplates. Il la retira une fois assuré qu'elle soit en équilibre.

-« Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était le coup de crayon qu'il manquait. » Déclara-t-il amusé.

Cachée par sa pochette et son chevalet, il n'y avait que Rayan pour contempler la rougeur de ses joues.

* * *

-« Aaaaaaah ! Enfin le weekend ! » Cria Rosalya.

-« J'te le fais pas dire. » Soupira Adagio, étouffant un grognement.

La jeune femme, affalée sur son canapé se frottait les tempes.

-« L'année passe à la fois trop rapidement, et trop lentement à la fois. » Continua la blanche.

-« Oui. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe lentement, mais on fait beaucoup de projet dans l'année, donc finalement c'est subjectif. »

-« T'en es à où dans ton mémoire toi ? »

-« Bruh, m'en parle pas, il me manque quelques parties, mais le plan général est fait et une grosse parti est terminée. J'ai juste besoin de l'approbation de certains profs pour continuer. Et toi ? »

-« J'ai fini, mais je suis en pleine relecture. J'essaie de traiter des rôles de l'inconscient, du conscient et du subconscient à travers les différents types de mémoire. »

-« Trop bien ! Tu me feras lire une fois fini-fini ? »

-« Si tu veux. » Pouffa Rosalya en voyant l'engouement de son amie.

Adagio attrapa une bière d'une main lourde en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle sortit son briquet de sa poche, mollement, et décapsula sa bouteille. Ses parents lui avaient déjà dit de ne pas forcer sur la boisson, mais cela détendait ses muscles lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. A contrario des soirées où elle avait besoin de se maintenir éveillée malgré la fatigue, Adagio pouvait enfin se détendre.

-« Rosa ? »

Rosalya se retourna vers elle, interloquée.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je suis désolée. »

Elle haussa le sourcil.

-« Pour ? »

-« Pour n'avoir plus données aucune nouvelles après ma rupture avec Cassy. »

-« Oh. »

Oui. « Oh. » Il n'y avait rien à dire autre. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. La brunette avala trois grosses gorgées de son ambroisie avant de continuer :

-« J'étais perdue, mes parents n'aidaient pas vraiment et je me suis noyée dans le travail. En revenant ici, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas m'enfermer dans les devoirs et dans la toxicité d'une classe peu motivée. D'une certaine manière, j'ai retrouvé un peu de ma confiance en moi, et ça, grâce à toi, Alexy, et les autres. »

Un autre blanc.

-« Tu sais, Adagio, on t'en a beaucoup voulu au début Alexy et moi. Au début, c'était le déni, on pensait que tu étais occupée ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Et quand on a compris que tu ne répondrais plus à nos messages, c'était un peu comme une sorte de… deuil. »

Un coup de poignard.

-« Mais quand tu es revenue, qu'on a reçu ce sms qui disait que tu étais en vie, on était content et on a choisi de mettre notre rancœur de côté. Tu es nôtre amie Ada'. N'oublie jamais ça, que ce soit dans tes peines, dans ta joie, dans ton travail, nous sommes tes amis. »

Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme une supplication.

Adagio eut à peine le temps de poser sa bière sur la table basse que Rosalya la serrait déjà dans ses bras.

-« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Une fois encore, Adagio rejoint son café préféré. Elle ne désespérait pas de voir son gâteau favori revenir à la carte.

-« Salut Ada' ! Même chose que d'habitude ? »

La jeune femme se retourna en direction de Hyun, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oui ! Et dit-moi, est-ce que Clémence refuse toujours l'ajout d'une tarte au citron meringuée au menu ? Je désespère de ne pas avoir ma tartelette habituelle. » Elle fit mine d'imiter les yeux d'un gros chat botté.

-« Malheureusement oui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de congé, du coup je devrais pouvoir toucher deux mots au cuistot. » Déclara-t-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil à sa déclaration, faisant rire Adagio. « Installe-toi, je te sers tout ça dans quelques instant ! »

-« Oui chef ! » Fit Adagio en mimant un salut militaire.

Et c'est ainsi, toute joyeuse, qu'Adagio prit place sur une chaise à la terrasse. Une légère brise fraiche caressait son visage. Elle avait beau se sentir un petit peu seule au café, ayant pris cette mauvaise habitude de venir non accompagnée. Mais actuellement cela l'importait peu, elle était dans un endroit qu'elle aimait bien avec le la bonne bouffe. Et son estomac ayant pris la place de son cerveau pour cette courte période, elle ne souhait que manger.

Et bienheureusement pour elle, sa commande arriva bien vite.

-« Le contraste de l'amertume de ton café et de cette tarte est intéressant Cui-cui. »

Elle crut avaler de travers. La jeune femme releva son regard vers le professeur.

-« Tu profites bien de ton weekend sans devoir je vois ? »

-« Ça fait des semaines que j'harcèle la patronne pour avoir cette tarte. Et en plus, je suis détendue vu que la pression des rendus est à la poubelle. » Ria la jeune femme.

-« Et je suppose que tu as obtenu gain de cause ? » Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire en pointant la tartelette du doigt.

Il avait, entre temps, prit place en face d'elle.

-« En soudoyant le serveur. » Répondit-elle avec la tête la plus sérieuse qu'elle avait en réserve.

Il éclata d'un rire franc, qu'elle aimait l'entendre !

-« _Les rires éclatent mieux lorsque la nourriture est bonne__2__. _» Déclara Rayan en levant la main.

-« C'est joli. » Fit Adagio. « C'est de qui ? »

-« Un proverbe irlandais. »

-« Oh, je note ça. » Elle sortit un petit carnet déjà bien rempli de son sac tout en rédigeant la petite phrase.

Amusé, le professeur haussa un sourcil.

-« Bah quoi ? Comment croyez-vous que je puisse identifier les citations que vous me balancez en cours ? »

-« Hn, une sorte d'éclair de génie ? »

Adagio se refrogna.

-« Je ne crois pas au « génie », « surdoué » ou toutes ces bêtises Monsieur. Je pense qu'il peut y avoir une base plus ou moins acquise ou des facilités à faire quelque chose, mais la maîtrise ne passe que par le travail. »

-« _La vie fleurit par le travail__3__._ »

-« Rimbaud. »

Une gorgée dans sa tasse de café.

-« Adagio ? »

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans un océan d'Emeraude.

-« Oui ? »

-« Ca me gêne un peu d'être appelé Monsieur alors qu'on a, avec les gens de la classe, à peine quelques année d'écart, si ce n'est le même âge. Apelle-moi par mon prénom. »

Et à nouveau, toutes ses pensées évacuèrent sa tête pour laisser place à son cœur. Sa spontanéité. Adagio n'avait entendu que Melody l'appeler ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait, il venait de lui accorder un précieux cadeau et elle n'allait pas le refuser.

-« Très bien, Rayan. »

Et ils parlèrent tellement qu'Adagio oublia sa tartelette.

* * *

Merci encore pour vos commentaires gentil, que ce soit par MP et même sur Wattpad ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Le chapitre marque un tournant dans la relation de ces deux-là ! J'espère que la vitesse vous va toujours ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin, maman j'ai peur T^T  
Mardi c'est la rentrée, pour ma part je passe en terminale, j'espère que ça ira pour vous ! On se voit bientôt je l'espère ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : « _Au matin, tout est bleu de lait, bleu de lin, et pétales de rose. Il n'est point de ville plus fleur que celle-ci._ » - William Turner

-« Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Adagio ? »

La jeune femme se retourna à l'emploi de son nom. Les filles autour de Castiel se mirent à glousser.

-« Alors ça fait quoi de trainer avec les profs ? Apparemment ça s'amuse bien avec certains ! Tu ferais plus que trainer à ce qu'il parait ? » Railla-t-il.

La jeune femme se stoppa en plein milieu du chemin, à la fois étonnée et furieuse d'avoir entendu la voix de Castiel dans ces termes. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, prête à lui balancer une réplique cinglante, elle fut étonnée du nombre de gens entourant la mini-célébrité.

-« Bonjour Castiel. » Lança-t-elle calmement, étonnée des regards dédaigneux que le groupe de fan lui lançait. « Ça ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude. Autant que je sache t'aimais bien la compagnie de la directrice au lycée. Je me demande combien de temps t'es resté dans son bureau. Dessous la table, c'était agréable ? »

La pensée de cet espèce de truc rose la fit sourire, mais Castiel n'avait visiblement pas apprécié. Adagio se demandait le pourquoi du comment de son comportement. Il semblait être une autre personne. Quelque chose de plus forcé. Cela était sans doute dû à la montée de testostérone qu'il subissait entouré de ce qui semblait être… ses groupies. Et puis tant qu'on y était, autant rentrer dans son jeu. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout. Si ce n'est de se montrer cynique et désagréable lorsqu'on se permettait ce genre de remarque en sa présence. Oui. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher vis-à-vis de Rayan. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il n'y aurait sans doute jamais rien.

Certaines des jeunes adultes se permettaient de lui lancer des regards noirs, d'autre chuchotèrent dans leur coin, se demandant qui était Adagio aux yeux du beau musicien. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une étudiante parmi tant d'autre. Donc qui était-elle pour se permettre de parler si familièrement à leur idole.

Malgré tout, la brunette avait du mal à laisser faire les nanas qui entouraient son « ami ». Elle tenait en horreur ces gens qui commentaient, parlaient à tout bas, pire sous ses yeux. Qu'elles aient les couilles de lui dire ce qu'elles pensent en face, merde.

-« Pourtant, tu semblais bien apprécier quand je t'emmenais dans des lieux interdits… faire des _choses interdites_. » Il eut un sourire pervers.

Adagio vit rouge.

-« Parce que t'en que tu y es, tu m'as « fait découvrir les moindre recoins de mon corps » avec tes doigts de guitariste ? « Envoyé au septième ciel ? » Mais faut te calmer mon pauvre ! La célébrité t'es montée à la tête ou quoi ?! »

-« Oh mais je n'en doute pas que je t'ais faite découvrir toutes ces choses ! » Rugit-il. « Pas grand monde n'a dû vouloir te _toucher _après que tu sois partie. »

Il rit. Elles rirent.

Une petite partie de son être se disait que c'était le coup de la colère, mais Adagio sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus la voix de la raison. Son corps tremblait.

-« Ils et elles ne sont pas aussi nombreux que tes plan-cul, » Commença-t-elle en désignant visuellement ses accompagnatrices, « mais une minute avec l'un d'entre eux vaut largement plus que ta _piètre performance_ qui-» Non. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à admettre devant tous qu'il l'avait dépucelé. Elle ne tomberait pas si bas. « De ta performance minable de la dernière fois. Et si j'avais su que tu tomberais si bas, _Castiel,_ je ne serais sans doute jamais sortie avec toi, et ne t'aurais jamais laissé poser la main sur moi. » Acheva-t-elle, en colère plus que jamais.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut apercevoir un éclair de tristesse parcourir le regard d'acier de son ex. Elle l'ignora. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion, son empathie. A présent, il ne la concernait plus. La jeune femme réprima au maximum les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux pour rebrousser chemin, partir en direction du parc là où tout avait commencé.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle manqua un cours du professeur Zaidi.

* * *

Lorsqu'Adagio émergea, le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Le ciel était incroyablement bleu, mais la peau de son visage la tirait, irritée. S'était-elle endormie ? Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se frotter les yeux, rétablissant sa vue d'origine, une silhouette sombre aux contours peu net se plaça devant elle. Il lui sembla que c'était un homme de dos, mais la certitude ne vint que plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus éveillée.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Le professeur Zaidi.

-« Je… » Elle hésita. « Me sentait pas bien. » Déclara-t-elle, boudeuse. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait d'abréger ses phrases quand elle n'était pas d'humeur. Et puis elle pensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait usée de ce genre de phrases. Toujours et encore avec Castiel. Elle eut mal, encore.

-« Besoin d'en parler ? » Questionna-t-il, se laissant s'écrouler sur le même banc qu'Adagio, les deux mains accoudées sur le milieu de ses cuisses.

Adagio quant à elle, ne se souciait même plus de la proximité de l'homme, déjà habituée à celle-ci en classe. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de voir qu'il avait compris que ce qui l'avait emmenée à rater son cours ne fut pas un problème de santé.

Et encore à nouveau, elle hésita. Difficile de ne pas avoir peur de l'embêter avec ça. Et puis cette situation lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Bien que la personne ne soit pas la même.

-« Veut pas déranger avec ça. »

Il pouffa gentiment, elle haussa un sourcil, il se mit à rire plus franchement après ce changement radical d'expression.

-« Ne change jamais Adagio. » Déclara simplement Rayan, souriant, les yeux dans le vague.

Il avait toujours cette curieuse manière de l'appeler par son prénom dans les situations un peu plus sérieuses. Il résonnait d'une manière si suave que son cœur loupa un battement.

Un ange passa.

-« Merci Mons- Rayan. » Fit simplement l'étudiante.

Il grimaça légèrement avant d'esquisser un sourire, satisfait. Ce beau et magnifique sourire.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par arriver à la mer. Adagio ne savait ni trop comment ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Leur conversation avait fini par dériver sur un lieu calme, tranquille, qui la calmerait.

Le trajet avait été plus qu'éprouvant pour Adagio, même si elle n'en laissait pas grand-chose paraître. Elle sentait encore les doigts de Rayan s'enfoncer dans sa veste. Adagio avait senti son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que toute la France l'avait entendue. Car oui, Adagio et sa moto était une grande histoire. Et Rayan en passager encore plus.

Bien heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne sur la route et pour éviter de rester trop focalisée sur la présence de son professeur à l'arrière de sa moto, elle reporta son attention sur le chemin. Et bien heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ils seraient sans doute morts durant le trajet. _Tous les deux._

Adagio fit rouler sa moto sur une espèce de pente, menant directement à la plage, et l'adossa à un mur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et Rayan et elle marchèrent, silencieusement, vers l'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent tant que le sable était encore sec. Adagio fut la première à tomber.

-« Vous savez, j'ai horreur du sable dans les vêtements. »

Il posa les yeux sur elle, avant de sourire, doucement.

-« Alors pourquoi tu t'allonges ? »

-« _Nous sommes comme les grains de sable sur la plage, mais sans les grains de sable la plage n'existerait pas.__1_»

-« Werber. Mais je ne suis pas certain que cela sous-entende de faire corps, littéralement avec le sable. La plage peut se passer de toi pour continuer à exister. »

-« Sauf que dans mon cas, j'aimerais _être_ un grain de sable et disparaître de ce mon cruel. »

Il ricana face à tant de dramatisme.

-« _Il n'y a qu'un seul monde et il est faux, cruel, contradictoire, séduisant et dépourvu de sens. Un monde ainsi constitué est le monde réel. Nous avons besoin de mensonges pour conquérir cette réalité, cette "vérité._2 »

-« Nietzche. » Un silence. « Je suis complètement dans le déni, hein? »

-« Bien que je ne sache pas réellement de quoi tu parles, ni même des circonstances qui t'ont rendu dans… ton « état », je pense qu'on peut admettre cette possibilité. » Déclara Rayan, presque solennellement.

Au tour d'Adagio de rire. Mais son rire n'était pas joyeux, juste crispé, admettant une pointe de tristesse.

Elle finit par se refrogner, relevant son corps pour s'assoir, perdant ses yeux dans le vague.

-« Arrête de ruminer dans ton coin. »

Et il s'avança vers la mer et jeta délibérément un peu d'eau sur la jeune femme. Histoire de la faire réagir un peu.

Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était l'objet de ses pensées. La raison pour laquelle Castiel, sans doute sous l'influence de ses groupies l'avaient agressée. L'objet des rumeurs la concernant. Et sans doute celui de son affection.

Adagio se releva d'un coup, comme brûlée, et jeta un regard indescriptible à son professeur.

-« Rayan… »

Il prit plaisir à l'observer fulminer.

-« Vous… » Continua-t-elle.

Il se faisait fureur pour ne pas rire.

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! » Et d'un coup maîtrisé, elle se leva et se jeta vers l'enseignant pour lui en envoyer à son tour, lui étant plus proche de l'eau qu'elle. Néanmoins, l'action fut prévisible et tout se joua sur un duel de force qu'Adagio se savait incapable de gagner.

La jeune femme tenta bien de lui faire perdre son équilibre en visant un pied ou en balançant le poids de son propre corps. Et à aucun moment, ses actions n'eurent l'effet escompté. Bien au contraire, c'est qu'elle qui bascula, lui qui la rattrapa par le bras, eux qui tombèrent.

Il eut alors comme un moment de silence, les vagues résonnèrent derrière eux.

D'habitude, Adagio se retrouvait souvent la première gênée dans les interactions au quotidien. Elle ne regardait que très peu les gens dans les yeux, simplement au centre de leurs yeux. Elle était bien trop effrayée par les âmes des autres. Pourquoi ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver confrontée aux autres intérieurs. Elle donnait sans doute l'impression d'être une femme forte, indépendante et déterminée, mais en réalité, c'était parce qu'elle évitait le surplus de contact qu'elle arrivait à gérer le surplus émotionnel que créait une relation, quel que soit sa nature.

Et pourtant, la jeune femme avait plongé son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Rayan. Et comme hypnotisée, elle ne bougeait plus, c'était comme si on lui avait coupé le souffle. Impossible de respirer.

Et son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, fines.

Adagio avait déjà eu des copains, des copines. Ses pulsions, son cœur lui disait que c'était le moment. Elle commençait à un peu comprendre le tournant que leur relation à lui, Rayan, et elle, Adagio, prenait. Mais son cerveau lui hurlait que non, qu'il était son professeur, que ce n'était pas bien le regard brulant de Castiel et de ses vipères de groupies, insinuant un quelconque lien entre eux lui revint en mémoire.

Alors Adagio, rassemblant toutes ses forces mentales pour détourner les yeux, ne vit pas que son professeur, lui, succombait à l'impulsion.

Et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, chastement. Et bien que choquée de voir que ses sentiments pouvaient être mutuels, Adagio y répondit avec toute la sincérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Mais cette simple action mit fin à la magie.

Se rendant compte de son ce qu'il était en train de faire, de sa faute pour avoir céder le premier et qui plus est, avoir céder tout court, Rayan repoussa violemment la jeune femme.

-« Je… Je suis désolé. On ne peut pas. »

Il se leva brusquement.

-« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Il s'était retourné, et marchait d'un pas rapide le long de la cote, rejoignant la civilisation.

La laissant seule.

En moins d'une journée, Adagio avait perdu les deux hommes qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour elle.

* * *

Adagio verrouilla la porte du garage. Des larmes de rages brulaient ses yeux, mais elle se refusait à se laisser aller. Pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'intérieur du loft. Chez elle, dans sa chambre.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de douleur ?

Elle avait tout gâché.

Rayan, le professeur Zaidi ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Elle avait fauté en éprouvant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus que de l'admiration pour lui.

Les premières larmes, les plus légères, coulèrent.

Adagio avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, elle jeta sa veste sur le canapé, se dirigea vers sa chambre, se débarrassant des couches de vêtements l'habillant qui semblaient l'étouffer. Elle posa le pied dans le blanc du bac à douche, et tourna d'un coup sec le robinet.

C'est une fois trempée jusqu'aux os qu'elle s'autorisa à craquer, n'ayant que les murs et les fenêtres pour l'entendre.

Le vide pour la consoler.

* * *

C'est le son du téléphone qui la tira de son absence. Un instant, elle hésita à répondre, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son état. Mais la sonnerie recommença une deuxième fois. C'est douloureusement qu'elle souleva son corps du sol, précédemment adossé au mur pour rejoindre la table où son cellulaire était posé.

Et puis elle vie le nom de ses parents sur l'écran.

Une larme roula de nouveau.

Elle toussota, et décrocha.

-« Allo ? »

-« Allo chérie ? C'est maman ? Tu vas bien ?

-« Oui et toi ? »

La phrase était sortie un peu trop vite, sans doute.

-« Très bien merci ! Oh la la, Tata est passée à la maison aujourd'hui ! Et tu devineras jamais, papa a enfin réussi à poser son congé ! On arrive à la maison dans moins d'un mois pour quelques jours ! J'espère que la maison n'a rien hein ? Je sais que les jeunes de nos jours ils ont tendance à- »

Adagio la coupa :

-« C'est bon maman. » Elle rit un petit coup, sans doute pour évacuer la pression. « La maison n'a rien. » Elle marque un silence. « Vous arrivez quand ? »

-« Alors, normalement, après tes partiels chérie, on devrait être là pour ton diplôme ! Oh mon dieu, mon bébé va être diplômée ! Je suis si heureuse ! Le temps passe si vite, tu as tellement grandie ! »

-« J'ai hâte que vous soyez là alors. »

Un ange passa.

-« Chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Adagio souffla un coup, et se força à sourire. Elle avait toujours cru que ce genre d'expressions était perceptible à travers un appel téléphonique. Sans doute sa mère le percevrait-elle aussi.

-« Certaine. Tu m'enverras la date de votre séjour par message. »

-« Pas de problème mon poussin ! »

-« Dois-je m'attendre au retour de tata aussi ? »

Elle entendit le rire cristallin de Lucia, sa chère maman.

-« Sans doute, oui. Mais plus on est fous, plus on rit ! »

Adagio esquissa un sourire timide.

-« Alors à bientôt ! »

-« Quoi, tu raccroches déjà ? »

-« Il faut vraiment que je révise, j'ai un diplôme à passer moi ! »

-« Très bien très bien ! Je t'envoie tout par message alors ! Papa et tata te fond de gros bisous ! »

-« Ouais, moi aussi. A bientôt ! »

Et Adagio raccrocha, soupira, s'affala contre le canapé.

-« Vie de merde. » Murmura-t-elle, seule.

Et c'est ainsi que sonna le début du mois de mai.

* * *

TADA ! Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de PTJ Je suis contente, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à caser un "premier" baiser dans une fiction-fiction ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en amour, du coup ça me faisait très peur ! Bref, un chapitre très dur à écrire !

J'ai pris pas mal de temps à le faire, je m'excuse du rythme de publication qui était rapide au début, lent maintenant... A chaque fois que je commençais quelque chose, ça ne me plaisait pas et j'effaçais ! Maintenant, pour le dernier chapitre... Je ne sais vraiment pas quand il va arriver. Je sais qu'une partie est déjà écrite, mais j'ai besoin de résoudre certaines choses en plus pour bien peaufiner le final ! Et puis, je ne sais pas si cela fera l'office d'un tome 2 ou d'un spin off, mais une suite devrait finir par sortir également ! Vous en saurez plus dans la note de l'ultime chapitre !

Sinon, merci à tous pour le 3K, c'est énorme ! Et tous vos encouragements à chaque fois, vous êtes adorables Merci infiniment !


	9. Chapitre 9 (FIN)

Chapitre 9 : « _C'est la chaude loi des hommes. Du raisin ils font du vin. Du charbon ils font du feu. Des baisers ils font des hommes._ » - Paul Eluard

La soutenance de mémoire approchait plus vite qu'Adagio ne l'eut cru. Leurs derniers examens étaient passés, la jeune femme avait dû laisser ses sentiments de côté pour réussir. Et bien heureusement, monsieur Zaidi ne faisait pas partie de leurs jurys, ni même de leurs surveillants. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu supporter son regard fuyant quelques heures de plus. Elle ne l'aurait même pas supporté du tout.

Un mélange amer de sentiments mijotait dans son estomac et elle était incapable de se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation. Adagio avait réellement cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Leurs jeux de regards, leurs mots, leurs contacts… Mais rien n'y était fait, cela était terminé avant même de commencer. Il l'avait embrassée, puis repoussée.

Adagio serra les poings, sentant ses yeux piquer. Elle se sentait si heureuse en pensant que l'initiative venait de lui, mais humiliée de la manière dont il l'avait rejetée.

Elle se mit une énième fois à sa place. Il était professeur, il n'aurait jamais rien pu se passer entre eux. Qu'aurait pensé ses amis, sa famille, leur entourage ? Rien ne les interdisait de tenter, mais la barrière était sociale. Et quand bien même se foutaient-ils de cette comédie, ils ne pouvaient que se contenter de la jouer.

Encore fallait-il que Rayan ressente quelque chose pour elle. Ce baiser n'aurait pu tout simplement rien vouloir dire pour lui.

Cependant, cette vision pessimiste lui déchirait le cœur. Adagio ne pouvait tout simplement du mal à croire que l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre cette année puisse se comporter ainsi.

Peut-être avait-elle appris à trop l'idéaliser.

* * *

-« Eh, ça va 'Dagio ? »

Il n'y avait que Rosalya pour raccourcir son prénom de toutes les manières qui soient.

-« Et toi ? » Lui répondit-elle, simplement.

Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Adagio soupira, sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, rougit, et détourna le regard.

Rosalya, quant à elle, avait bien comprit que son amie n'était pas du genre à dire qu'elle allait bien quand ce n'était en fait pas le cas. En voici le témoignage. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses amis dans l'embarras. Jamais.

-« Problèmes de cœur ? »

-« Rien qui ne te regarde. » Répondit-elle, sans doute trop vite et trop sèchement.

-« Aie, rejet ou rupture ? » Questionna-t-elle, ignorant le manque flagrant de savoir vivre de son amie.

Adagio replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rosalya avant de déclarer :

-« Quel tact. » Déclara-t-elle amère. « Rejet. » Un silence. « Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop, quoi que, ça ne peut être que ça. »

Rosalya pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches, se penchant légèrement vers elle.

-« Mais encore ? »

Adagio se pinça la lèvre inférieure, incapable de dire un mot. Il n'était peut-être pas bon pour Rayan qu'elle dise son nom à Rosalya.

-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai cru retomber amoureuse, tout se passait bien entre…_nous_. Tu te rends compte ? Il y avait ce feeling, c'était incroyable. »

-« Et tu t'es confessée, il t'a rejetée ou un truc du genre ? »

Un nouveau silence.

-« Pas exactement. Mais c'est presque tout comme. »

Le regard de Rosalya avait l'air de dire « développe ou je te tue ».

-« Il m'a embrassée. »

Et puis son amie se mit à rire.

-« De quoi tu t'inquiètes alors, si ce n'est que ça ?! »

-« C'est justement _ça_ le problème. Il m'a embrassée, j'ai répondu, il m'a repoussée, il est parti. » Et puis, elle crut bon de rajouter « on ne s'est pas vraiment reparlé depuis. »

Et puis Rosalya se mit à pouffer, puis rire.

-« Eeeh, je te raconte mes problèmes et toi tu te moques de moi ! Elle est belle l'amitié ! » S'indigna Adagio.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle.

-« En fait, j'ai du mal à saisir le problème. T'as juste à foncer ! S'il a fui après avoir tenté le coup, c'est juste qu'il a eu la trouille. Tu n'as rien à perdre à aller le voir. »

La brune prit son temps avant de lui répondre. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Leurs interactions, leurs moments passés. Une année entière de bonheur. Mais en ne faisant rien, c'est elle qui laissait tout ça partir.

-« Rosa'… »

-« Hn ? »

-« Je vais tenter mon coup. »

-« Dis-moi pourquoi t'as une tête de déterrée alors que t'es en train de prendre une décision qui va sans doute changer plein de chose dans ta vie ? Ou pas d'ailleurs ? »

Adagio lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire, mais t'as raison dans la mesure où il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Je… Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a construit. »

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Rosalya regardait son amie prendre son envol.

* * *

Lorsque Melody était sortie de l'amphithéâtre, elle avait souri. La jeune femme avait réussi à glaner des informations pour sa soutenance de mémoire. Celui-ci, le mémoire, était d'ailleurs bien terminé. Melody n'hésitait pas à le compléter, l'affuter, telle une lame qu'elle dégainerait lors de son examen. Hors de question d'échouer. Cela ne lui était pas permis.

Après la fac, elle changerait. Elle ferait en sorte que des personnes comme Rayan, ou l'ancien Nathaniel, celui qu'elle avait connu, la regardent, la regardent elle, et non pas cette image obsolète qu'elle s'était efforcée de construire.

Telle était sa résolution.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Rayan sur un banc, le visage en direction du sol, elle avait de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses jambes l'avait portée directement vers lui. Même si un résidu de sentiments subsistait envers sa personne, leurs moments en tant que professeur et assistante étaient encore fraichement encrée dans sa tête. Alors tout naturellement, elle lui demanda :

-« Tu vas bien Rayan ? »

Il frissonna à l'entente de son nom.

-« Pas vraiment. Mais ça passera. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle fut blessée par son ton sec et froid.

-« Pas vraiment. Juste pour te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Il releva son visage, plongea ses yeux fatigués dans les siens et soupira.

-« Désolé. Je suis fatigué et embêté, mais ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

-« Tant mieux alors. »

C'était pour ne pas perdre cette confiance qu'il avait avec ses élèves qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter ses sentiments envers Adagio Renoir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Melody se trouva sur le chemin du retour et que le soleil commençait déjà à quitter l'horizon, c'est la lueur coloré du néon d'un bar qui la poussa à dériver de son parcourt habituel. C'était la fin de l'année, elle commençait tard le lendemain, et sa soutenance était plus que préparée, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle eut un regard pour Adagio qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'université, mais n'y porta pas plus d'attention.

Melody, à demi assurée, s'installa alors sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir et s'adossa à la table.

-« Un mojito. » Commanda-t-elle au hasard.

Le serveur hocha la tête, avant de se retourné vers la demoiselle :

-« Un client me fait parvenir ce verre-ci, désirez-vous toujours le mojito ? »

Melody tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait le barman avant de reconnaître Nathaniel, au loin, lui faisait un demi-sourire. Il voulait jouer ? Alors elle jouerait.

La jeune femme accepta le verre gracieusement offert par sa connaissance, tout en déclinant le coktail, avala une gorgée de ce qui lui semblait être un whisky, et d'un self control qu'elle ne connaissait pas, maintenait son expression ferme.

-« Tiens tiens, mademoiselle Parfaite nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ? »

Elle avait eu le temps de déboutonner discrètement deux boutons de sa chemise. Il était temps de montrer à son ex-partenaire que le temps de l'ancienne Melody était révolu.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Adagio depuis ce fâcheux incident.

Il ne l'avait même pas du tout fait.

Qui était-il pour se le permettre ? Après avoir osé parler en ces termes à la jeune femme, il osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux, trop honteux.

La célébrité lui monterait à la tête, c'était ce que toute personne plaisantant avec lui déclarait. Et à force, cette plaisanterie était devenue vrai. Trop subjugué par le regard de ses fans, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il se laissait influencer par sa propre célébrité.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il avait perdu Adagio.

L'inspiration de ses premières chansons, celle qui avait contribué au succès du groupe.

Sa première véritable amie après le départ de Lysandre.

Et c'est dans le noir de son appartement, dans le silence d'une après-midi sombre qu'il composa _Million Red Tulip_, narrant la quête d'un espoir perdu à jamais.

* * *

Rayan soupira.

Il l'avait entendue arriver, sa démarche, le clappement de ses chaussure contre le sol lui était familier, reconnaissable.

-« Au fond, cet… amour, si on peut parler d'amour, n'était comparable qu'à une splendide tulipe jaune. » Déclara-t-il, toujours sans la regarder.

Un mélange de sentiment animait le regard d'Adagio, il avait décrit leur relation d'amour, y avait-il quelque chose à espérer ? Son amour pour les fleurs répondit à sa question.

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi, il n'était pas à sens unique. »

-« Non. » Il crut voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Adagio, ce qui le rendit plus ferme et implacable dans ses dernières paroles : « Il était sans espoir. »

Et jamais il ne s'était levé et retourné, prêt à partir, de peur d'abandonner ses convictions en retournant vers elle s'il avait vu ses larmes.

Après tout, c'était son devoir de professeur de mettre un terme à ce début de relation, qu'importe ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Il se devait de préserver Adagio. En tant qu'artiste, il avait déjà vu les déboires de la société. Il était déjà torturé par le produit de l'humanité actuelle. L'humain tel qu'il était.

-« Je… » Ce n'était pas sa voix. Mais la sienne. Elle était toujours là, elle avait continué à le suivre.

-« _Je m'imagine bien comment, une fois lancé, vous avez continué, mais c'est le point de départ qui m'intrigue._ »

-« Arrête ça Cui- Adagio. »

Et pourtant, Adagio sut qu'il n'avait pas toute de suite compris.

-« _Je ne puis vous fixer ni le jour ni le lieu, pas plus que vous dire le regard ou les paroles qui ont tout déterminé. Il y a vraiment trop longtemps. J'étais déjà loin sur la route avant de m'apercevoir que je m'étais mis en marche._ »

Il se stoppa. _Serait-ce… ?_

-« _Vous êtes trop _généreux_ pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Si les vôtres sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le-moi tout de suite. Les miens n'ont pas varié, non plus que le rêve que j'avais formulé alors. Mais_-»

-« _…un mot de vous suffira pour m'imposer le silence à jamais. _Jane Austen.» Acheva-t-il, de sa voix grave et suave.

Il consentit à tourner la tête vers elle, mais son dos lui, restait de marbre. Adagio était si désirable à ses yeux. S'il l'avait repoussée, c'était pour elle. Pour la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à endurer tout ce que leur couple ? Tout ce que leur couple pourrait endurer si cela venait à se savoir. Les brimades qu'elle subirait. Les regards, qu'on lui lancerait. Certes, dans quelques jours, elle ne serait plus son élève, mais les circonstances l'amenaient à douter.

-« Rayan… S'il te plait… Regarde-moi. » Lança la jeune femme, faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

Très bien. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, elle allait jouer. Et pas qu'un peu.

-« _Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. _»

Ses mots résonnèrent dans tout son corps. Elle savait qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait choisi cet auteur. Alors il tenterait quelque chose de plus récent, qu'elle serait moins susceptible de connaître.

-« Oscar Wilde. _L'incertitude ne vaut mieux guère qu'un refus._ »

Il serra les dents en apercevant cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Mais Adagio n'en démordrait pas.

-« Ken Follet. Vous me sous-estimez. _Aimer__tout__ et __tous__, se __sacrifier__toujours__ à l'__amour__, __signifie__ qu'on __aime_ _personne__, qu'on ne __vit__pas__ de la __vie__terrestre__._ » Acheva-t-elle dans une dernière provocation

Rayan serra les poings. Comment pouvait-elle être si cruelle dans des paroles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il songea un instant à tout céder. A s'abandonner dans cet amour sans queue ni tête. Il pourrait la voir, la considérer comme une amie, une amante, une compagne.

Il en avait eu assez de cette solitude qui la berçait durant toutes ces années.

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, retournant petit à petit son torse dans sa direction.

Abandonner ? Céder ?

Non.

Il n'abandonnerait rien. Au contraire, il gagnerait l'amour d'une personne qui l'a toujours vu comme il était réellement. Et cet amour, il valait tout l'or et tous les trésors du monde.

-« Je-»

Il admira ses yeux, ses longs cils qu'il avait touché une fois quand il eut essayé de la réconforter.

-« Tolstoï… »

Il fit un autre pas vers elle, lui saisit une mèche de ses longs cheveux, la ramena à ses lèvres et murmura :

-« _En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime._ »

_Fin_

* * *

Et voila, PTJ, c'est terminé. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je pleurais hier soir quand j'ai terminé mes dernières corrections. C'était petit comme fiction, pas très ambitieux non plus, mais j'ai eut des reviews adorables qui m'ont fait continuer et faire que je donnais mon maximum à chaque fois.  
Du coup, je pense qu'il est tant que je vous raconte un peu tous les signes non ? _Un pétale de tulipe jaune..._ En langage des fleurs, **elle exprime l'inquiétude tournée vers la personne qu'on aime. Inquiet de la durée de cet amour, inquiet de la vie sans cet amour. Elle peut même symboliser le désespoir, voir la crainte d'un amour impossible.** Le pétale, c'est le fragment, une possibilité. Ce que je voulais, c'est décrire les interaction d'Adagio et Rayan au fur et à mesure de sorte à faire jaillir l'inquiétude et l'incertitude. Et comme ce n'est qu'un fragment de crainte, il allait de soit que cette attirance était partagée  
Le header va un peu dans ce sens là aussi. Rayan qui couvre les yeux d'Adagio, tenant cette fameuse tulipe. Ses sentiments envers lui l'empêche de voir à quel point leur relation aurait pu être irréalisable sans un peu d'effort des deux côtés.  
Les auteurs, les citations utilisées sont tout simplement issus de livres, de tableaux, et de courants artistique que j'apprécie.

Je l'ai dit à certains aussi, mais je compte peut-être faire (dans longtemps sans doute) une petite suite sur la page deux. **Des millions de tulipes rouges** qui serait sous forme de recueil d'OS sur des moments volés entre le couple (comme l'arrivée des parents par exemple). Et puis j'aime bien Melody, Rosalya et Castiel, je pense écrire un peu sur eux aussi. Mais je pense que ce sera à considérer comme moments bonus, et non pas comme véritable suite. C'est pour ça que je ne souhaite pas la fermeture du topic dans l'immédiat.

Voila voila, donc merci à tous mes prévenus d'avoir commenté et suivi aussi activement la fiction, à tous mes lecteurs sur wattpad pour leurs reviews et leurs votes, ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs fantômes (qui se sont parfois manifestés !) ! Vous avez fait vivre la fiction, merci

J'compte faire une fiction sur Clémence et Violette (avant MTR du coup), n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil quand ça sera sorti : p

A la prochaine, et merci encore !

PS : Merci à Alpha pour la correction du chapitre


End file.
